Animam Lucem
by Cipher.D
Summary: She had defied her fate, slayed the tyrants of her world, and even God had fallen victim to her blade. Memories are brushed from her palm like dust, and her eyes drift over all lives with reserved nonchalance.
1. Arc 1: Chapter 1

**I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

**Arc 1: The Forgotten Capital**

**She had defied her fate, slayed the tyrants of her world, and even God had fallen victim to her blade. Memories are brushed from her palm like dust, and her eyes drift over all lives with reserved nonchalance.**

**Then a spark of interest, and it reminds her of what it meant to be human again.  
**

* * *

The chaos roil in her palms, drifting like the limbless substance it is and coils around her arms. The fireworks that light up the sky calls for her attention and she turns up to look at the exploding festivities. The azure blue eyes peer from the raven mask she dons, giving an air of mystery added to the effect of the garb of the thief she had chosen to wear. It blends in nicely to the parties held in the Augur's Quarters, and hides her identity to avoid the public's attention. "The show is about to start." Aerith's voice breathes life back into her, giving her the sense of urgency and purpose once again.

"This is a waste of time." Lightning grunted, glancing over to the brunette who was gently swirling a cup of champagne in her hand.

"Well, they're just happy their Savior has awakened. It's kinda like your third birthday." Aerith said, "Besides, it's not everyday I get a glimpse of the Unseen Realm."

"I'm not one for revelries."

"Just try to enjoy yourself while we still can." The brunette shrugged lightly, "This is the only night where we don't have to worry about world destruction or have to think about contingency plans." Resting her hands on the railings, Aerith leaned further out and enjoyed the atmosphere from their secluded second floor perch. "We're back to fighting tomorrow so take this time to relax. I'm sure that's what Snow and Serah had wanted."

At the mention of her sister and brother-in-law, Lightning's eyes zeroed on the two frolicking down below. The Patron no doubt drew attention but everyone now knew Serah as the sister of the Goddess. There was a small crowd gathered around them, but the two seemed too absorbed in each other to notice. "I can't relax with blinding lights and deafening crowds."

"That's just because you have no one to spend it with." Aerith swiftly answered as if she had been waiting for Lightning to say it, "I'm sure it would be different if-"

"In case you haven't noticed. I don't like this kind of attention."

"You're the Goddess, it can't be helped that the people here would naturally worship you. You don't exactly present yourself as entirely human to begin with anyways. Go down and mingle."

"I'd rather not."

A small smile played on Aerith's lips as she took a long sip of her drink to properly plan out her next words, "If Tifa were here, she'd drag you back down to where all the humans are."

"Then why are you here, human?" Lightning retorted dryly and the pinkette had avoided the topic just as Aerith had anticipated.

"Don't give yourself that much credit. You may have killed all the Gods of _your_ world, but you're still very human to me. You've struggled with your humanity for these few years and it would be strange if you didn't. You've played the part of Bhunivelze's Etro, but now you're just you."

"What brought this on?" Lightning asked, genuinely curious as to why Aerith would suddenly give her this talk. "I don't need reminding. I know who I am."

"Is that why you avoid talking about Tifa even though you're always thinking about her?" The Savior's expression remained completely unmoved and the mask she was wearing wasn't making it any easier to read the subtle changes of her face, but Aerith had seen the flash of emotion in her eyes. "Don't think I haven't noticed the seemingly non-committal questions you've dropped here and there. You may be good at hiding your emotions, but I can still read you like an open book." She was satisfied as long as she got Lightning thinking about Tifa again. With a job well done, Aerith peeled herself away from the railings and swayed to the music as she headed towards the stairs, "You're a real Heartstealer y'know?"

There was a mild fascination with how easily Aerith had learned to weave her way through this foreign world. Every word the brunette left had always felt as if there was another meaning to them. Sometimes they were straight forward and obvious, sometimes they weren't. That's why Lightning _sometimes_ ignores her but Aerith would always bring the confusing questions and statements back up and leave her in constant questioning. This, though, was clearly about Tifa. It seems as if she would be having one guest after another tonight. "Is she gone?" Lightning glanced over her shoulder to see the dark portal open, revealing Caius as he walked up towards her.

"I didn't expect you to come to these parties."

"If Yeul desires so..."

Smirking with amusement, the pinkette tracked to said Seeress in the crowd with Noel following closely behind, "You could've shown yourself when Aerith was here."

"I find her irritating." Caius huffed, "She asks too many questions."

"It's normal for her to ask questions. She's new to our world."

Crossing his arms, his brow furrowed at the overly bright lights flashing before him, "Is this necessary?"

"Apparently."

"We do not have the time to-"

"Tell Aerith that." Lightning interrupted and felt a sense of smugness when Caius had nothing to say afterwards. Nodding her head at the Cetra talking with the Seeress, she found it even more amusing that Yeul would take such a sudden liking to her. "It's only for today. Aerith and I will head to the Forgotten Capital soon."

"To appease the Lifestream?"

"You could say that. How are things on your end?"

"The Northern Cave."

"That's where Sephiroth is?"

"I've also come across crystallized beasts within the crater."

"Are they a threat?"

Caius simply shifted slightly, his eyes never leaving Yeul and her constant, "I do not wish for Noel to do battle." He had answered the question with an answer to another question.

Crossing her arms, Lightning turned and looked down at the crowd again to find her sister, "I plan on leaving Serah and Snow out of this as well. Sazh has Dajh to take care of. The only ones that I'll allow help from are Fang and Vanille, but even so... these battles might be too dangerous for them. That leaves us."

"Then perhaps we should move now while the eyes are still blinded by the festivities."

"You've got this covered?" Lightning asked motioning down to the party below. The man peered down his nose at the people dancing and drinking.

"Unfortunately." Caius answered, disgruntled by the mere fact that he would have to suffocate in Yusnaan's famed silence-less nights.

She gave him a slight taunting smirk before her body disappeared in a flash, taking her to the inner chambers of the Cathedral in Luxerion. Standing at the center altar surrounded by the five large bronze statues of the battle maidens, Lightning whips out her phone and a piece of paper where she had jotted down a few important notes. She tried the first number first, listening to it ring and ring. Assuming that no one was going to pick up, she had just about to pull away from her ear when it clicked. "Hello. This is Strife Delivery Service. Anything you..." It was _her_, and Lightning was not prepared even though a part of her had noted the possibility that Tifa would pick up the call. Her hand tightened around the phone, and her breath hitched. Never before, in all of her lifetime, had Lightning froze up like she had. The words caught in her throat and so, she simply cut the line allowing her hand to drop down to her side.

"Tifa..." The name only escapes her afterwards in a whisper. She had difficulty wrapping her tongue around it. It felt awkward, as if she had just met the fighter for the first time. When she had first awoken after Caius had severed the binds Geostigma had on her thirteenth fragment, she neither cared nor thought of the black-haired rebel. This 'Tifa' had been a part of someone else's life; not hers.

However, that was not the case the moment she had accepted Lumina once again and completed her soul. She suddenly secretly dreaded yet anticipated meeting Tifa once again. It was all too confusing and foreign to her. Originally, she had thought of these feelings as remnants of her thirteenth fragment, which would fade in time after its proper integration back into her persona, but the singular concept of 'love' coupled with 'Tifa' lingered in the forefront of her mind. Like a ghost, the black-haired woman haunted her thoughts. Of course, she had done her best to hide it behind a blank and stoic façade, which was easier than expected due to the centuries she had spent as the emotionless being known as Etro, the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation.

The piece of paper slipped through her fingers, her thumb glided against the written numbers on the front before she tried again. This time, she dialed the other number and waited patiently. It had served its full purpose when Cloud's voice answered on the other end. Listening to him made her smirk a little, "Hey," she starts casually, "It's been a while." There's silence on the other end and she knew that a million thoughts were storming through his head at this very moment. Lightning continues talking just in case Cloud doesn't recognize her and decides it's a prank or misdial. "In the wastelands over looking Midgar, you'll see a large sword stuck in the ground. You'll know where to go. Meet me there if you want to see Aerith again." He protested but she had said all that she wanted to. No conversation over the phone would be enough to fully explain everything.

Slipping the phone back into her pocket, Lightning leaned against the altar and stared up at the only statue in the room with a blade and shield. After a three-year standstill, it's time to set things in motion again. Her equilibrium garb equipped with an extra hood came into existence, summoned by her mind. As she held her hand out, the crimson blade materialized in her hand and with one smooth arc, she sheathed it behind her back. Opening a portal behind her, she steps through it once again. There is no longer a 'unseen realm,' there is no 'living realm.' Unlike before, these realms truly meant the same thing now.

The darkness disappears from behind her as the portal closes, leaving her in the dry and desolate wastelands outside of Midgar. The sun's shining brightly high above, not a single cloud in sight, and the waves of heat could be seem swarming above the surface. It was such a different sight from when she had glanced upon this world as Etro. She remembered only lifting an eyebrow at the dying man, bleeding to death from all the bullets that had been lodged into his body as the rain soaked the ground and washed away his blood. Even if she had deemed to do anything, he was out of her reach. On Gaia, her powers were severely limited. However, in the state of mind that she had been back then, she doubted she would've done anything regardless. Although she felt pity, she knew better than to act purely because of it. The consequences of the previous Etro's whimsical nature had profound effects that rippled through time and space, ultimately leading to the destruction of their world. She would not make that same mistake.

Closing her eyes, she summoned the large sword that man had used. After his death, she had taken it from him. It was the only thing she _could_ do. In her stead, she had sent Lumina off to retrieve it. Holding the weapon downwards, she pierced the dry ground and stood the blade upright in his memory. All there was to do now was to wait, and she didn't have to do so for long. The loud rumble of an approaching motorcycle caught her attention and she watched from above the cliff as the familiar blond-haired man drove closer and closer. Pulling the hood over her head to hide her identity and to hide from the sun, Lightning waits patiently until Cloud arrives.

His lack of awareness and interest in the blade lodged into the ground amuses her. He doesn't even notice her entirely until she's leaning against his bike as she fiddled with the phone she had used to call him, "You're early."

* * *

**Surprise! I'm (kinda) back. Next chapter isn't anything new but it happens around the same time as this one.**

**For those of you who are new to my stories, this one is a continuation of Fictus Memoriae; another fic of mine centered around a Lightning/Tifa pairing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The cloth swept across the counter, cleaning it of the crumbs from the morning breakfast the kids had left behind. She snuck a look at her reflection in the fading moisture and sighed when the telephone rang. The dishes still had to be done, the water in the sink was still running... "He's not here." Tifa said to no one but herself. It continued to ring though. Finally willing herself away, she dried her hands on the clean cloth and headed up stairs. "Hello. This is Strife Delivery Service. Anything you..." The line was cut suddenly, leaving the fighter a little dejected. With a sigh, she placed the phone back and looked down at desk and papers scattered over it. She glances at the clock.

Tick. Tock. Her time had stopped.

The days that she had spent wandering the outlands of Midgar looking, hoping, but never to find what she was searching for had felt endless. She had attended the funeral, the burial of Vanille, Fang, and Dajh. They couldn't find Sazh's body, lost in the flames of the wreckage. They couldn't find Lightning or Aerith. Not even a single trace had been left. The necklace around her neck grew heavier with each passing day until she couldn't bear to carry it anymore. It sits hidden deep within her cluttered drawer of her bedside table, but never forgotten. Time moved on with or without her.

Her eyes darted to the folder hidden underneath the delivery slips. She ordered for her legs to leave, demanded that she would keep her hands off and eyes turned away. Uncovering the folder, Tifa clenched it tightly in her hands. These were the countless battles that she had fought with herself for the past three years. Taking a deep breath, Tifa took a step back. No matter how many times she would look at Lightning's photo or read Raines' report, it won't bring Lightning back to her.

Cloud firmly believed that she and Aerith were still alive, but he had the pink ribbon to give him hope. She had empty promises, a necklace she couldn't wear anymore, memories of blood, and a dying Lightning. Aerith may be alive, but not Lightning. "What are you looking at?" Firmly cementing herself in the reality she faced, Tifa turned her back to the folder and looked at the younger girl leaning against the door frame.

She smiled a smile, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Dad had some stuff to talk about with Raines and Barret." The short-haired girl shrugged, "I'm hungry."

"Is that any way to ask for food?" Tifa teased and walked past the short ninja, heading back downstairs again. When Yuffie didn't follow, Tifa took the time to shuffle behind the bar counter and then started cooking up a small meal. They had met the young girl a year after the destruction of Midgar. Barret had started raising AVALANCHE into a full-fledged organization with the help of Raines and the Guardian Corps. It was also under their recommendation that they contacted Wutai, the nation that had long been fighting Shinra in their own separate battles. Yuffie Kisaragi was the daughter of Wutai's leader, Godo Kisaragi.

"Boobs!" Trying not to cringe at the ingenious nickname Yuffie had given her, Tifa peeled her eyes away from her cooking only to come face to face with Lightning's photo.

"Yuffie, put that back." Tifa said carefully, trying to keep her tone calm. The younger dropped the photo onto the counter and propped her head up.

"You always make that weird expression." Yuffie commented, "Who is she?"

Snatching the photo, Tifa slipped it into her pocket with a huff. She dropped the plate with slightly more force than necessary and took a split second to compose herself again, "You already know."

"Yeah, Claire 'Lightning' Farron." The younger listed, remembering the name written on the brief summary of the report, "A GC." The round eyes scrutinized her expression for any cracks but Tifa had grown accustomed to this as well.

With a perfectly pleasant smile, the fighter leaned back against the wall behind her, "What about Light?"

"Hm. Nothing." Letting the topic drop, Yuffie buried her face in the food. Resting her head back, Tifa stared at the spinning fan on the roof as she idly traced the corner of the photo with her finger. She could hide behind her warm smiles like how Lightning had hidden behind her cold austerity, but unlike Lightning, she had chosen to move on. That had been something Lightning had difficulty doing. It wasn't that Tifa had found it easy though. Far from it in actuality. Her feelings were Lightning's, and will always be Lightning's. That was the price she had paid so she could allow herself to give up and live her days as they came.

...

His bike sped across the wasteland, whipping dust and dirt in his wake. Boulders and rocks passed by him as the sun pounded down on his head like a hammer. His blue eyes flickered to the sword in the distance, standing upright with the blade dug into the ground. Narrowing his eyes on the landmark, he gripped the bike even harder, enough to hear the crack of his leather gloves. An unknown woman had called him suddenly, simply asking him to meet her with no further explanation. The voice had stopped him from ignoring her. It was _her_ voice.

The purr of his bike died as he dismounted, but not before he pulled out his swords from the separate compartments and locked them together into his fusion sword. One of Lightning's past critiques was that he never used that ability to its fullest, and so, he learned to use it. Glancing warily around, he takes the first step towards the sword and then another with his senses ready for anything. The wasteland remained as still and quiet as always.

It was the blade that held his attention though. He reached out, fingers gently brushing the handle with a strange sense of familiarity, yet knowing that he had never seen it before. "You're early." He whipped around and instantly brandished his blade, keeping his face stoned and serious as to hide his surprise.

Anger festered and he thirsted for revenge. It was the same woman that had killed Fang and Sazh. No matter how he had tried to convince Tifa that _both_ Lightning and Aerith were alive, the fact remained that he only had the pink ribbon which kept him hanging on to the little evidence that at least _one_ was still alive somewhere. Her face was hidden in the hood, whether it was to hide her identity or as a cover from the sun, he didn't care. The woman looked at ease enough. She was leaning against his bike while she fiddled with what looked like a phone. "How's Tifa?" He didn't say anything, nor did he inquire as to why she would care. "I see..." She gracefully stepped towards him but her feet made the softest contact with the ground. The dust didn't even part underneath her weight, where as it huffed into small clouds for him. He noted that fact and quickly drew the conclusion that she was light on her feet, agile and fast; not that he had forgotten how easily she had disposed of Fang.

"Let's end this." Cloud breathed and tightened his grip on his sword.

"End this? There's nothing to end." The woman only sighed with a shake of her head.

He lowered himself, feet set and ready. "We'll see about that." Without another word, he launched himself forward.

"Too slow."

His eyes widened when his sword slashed right through her body, severing it in half. There was no blood, but only the fluttering shadowy mist. She still stood there with a hand on her hip. He could see the huge gap that separated her upper body from her lower, "What-" Her body suddenly exploded and enveloped him entirely.

"You're getting distracted." Shivers tore down his back at closeness of the voice. With the whisper still cold against his ear, he brought his fusion sword through the air to clear his sight. The mist wafted away but he was greeted with a sight he least expected. His body lurched back, kicking pebbles off the ledge that seemed to lead to a never-ending fall. He's staring down the great abyss of the ruins of Midgar, finding himself suddenly standing at the edge of the top of the destroyed SHINRA building. "Scared? You should be." She taunts and he knows she's taunting him.

He won't fall for it again. "Enough talk. I'm here to fight."

"Fight?" Pinpointing the voice to a place a fair distance behind him, he turns as sees the woman leaning casually against a wall, "You think you can beat me?"

Cloud readied himself again, "You shouldn't underestimate your opponents."

"Look, I'm probably not that one that should say this, but you need you calm-" She released another sigh when she saw electricity spiraling towards her in a storm of blue and white. It collided against the wall behind her. Cloud shifted slightly, watching the brown dust drift away. She still stood there and hadn't moved an inch even though the area beside her had been carved right out. "I'm not your enemy."

"Where's Aerith?"

"Aerith's safe."

"Where. Is. She?"

The woman rolls her shoulders and stands up straight this time. Her hand reached behind her and the familiar crimson blade was brought forward, "I'll make you a deal. Come with me with everything you've got. If you manage to make me use my blade to block even a single one of your attacks... I'll lose the hood and tell you where Aerith is." She cocked her head in challenge, and although he couldn't see her face, he could feel her smirk.

"Or you can just drop dead."

"Then you'll never know where Aerith is." The woman countered. He clamped his mouth shut and moved in for the attack. Whatever games this woman was playing, he was not interested. Cloud would rather speak with actions then words. His blade smashed the ground as he brought it down on her, missing by a hair's width. He pursued, slashing as fast as his arms would allow him, yet she only dodged. As if she was the air around him, her body effortlessly avoided every attack with precision. Fast and elusive. It was like watching a feather fall in the air, but in the last moments before he could catch it, it swoops out of his reach every single time. He had fought a woman like this before, a certain pink haired woman who had turned his world inside out. "Can't keep up? Doesn't seem like it."

Cloud grits his teeth. Who and what the hell is she? With a flip, she lands on the very edge of the cliff and crosses her arms without a single moment of hesitation or fear. He doesn't know if he prefers her taunts or the wordless insult she had just hurled at him by turning her back to him, choosing to stare down the fatal distance until the ground as if that had posed a greater threat. "How is Tifa?" She asks again, "Denzel? Marlene?"

"Why do you care?" He launched himself forward, lounging at the woman. Her blurry figure disappeared from right before him and his sword collided with the ground where she once stood.

"Do you feel threatened?" Hurling a thundaga behind him, the woman flipped herself backwards to dodge the spell. "I killed Lightning." Casting another thundaga, he could feel the guilt he tried so hard to bury slowly reveal its ugly head again. It was simply a confirmation of a fact that he had tried to ignore. He had lied, said that Lightning was alive, that he was absolutely sure of it. He couldn't bear to see the pain on Tifa's face. "I crippled her until she was on her knees, then put a gun to her head." Ripping out a sword from his fusion blade, he flung it at the woman but she only tilted her head slightly and allowed the blade to glide right past her cheek, "I killed her like how she had killed Snow."

"Enough!"

"Like how she had sent all of those Purgees to their maker." Staggering forward, he charged blindly at her. He threw his swords at her but she would simply dodge as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Wielding a sword in each hand, he continued his onslaught of pointless attacks. "You're letting me provoke you too easily." He didn't bother replying. All he could see was red, fueled by the raw desire for revenge. Slamming his fusion sword onto the ground, he send a large power shock towards the woman but before she had even moved to dodge it, he had already anticipated her next move. Throwing another blade at her, his heart dropped when she caught it by its hilt, and brandished his own blade against him. "You do realize I can use these against you." With a small shrug, she tossed it onto the ground.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to rein his rage in. The adrenalin was pumping through his veins, yet a new calm washed over at his beckon. "Say what you want." He murmured, "It means nothing to me."

"Really."

"_You_ attack _me_."

With a simple flick of her hand, Cloud jumped to the side before a pillar of lightning dropped from the sky and struck the place where he had been standing moments ago. The ground beneath them groaned and the ledge they were standing on slowly started to tip over. "If you're sure." She said, clearly believing that he didn't know what he was asking. In the time he would take three steps, she was already right in front of him, one hand crackling with electricity while the other was frosted over with ice. His eyes staggered to keep up and his body was even more sluggish in light of the quick punches and jabs. One missed his torso but her knee came right after and slammed into his gut before her fists were brought down on his back. Electricity exploded behind him and sent him skidding down the falling edge. She wasn't done though as she quickly slid down, heading straight towards him before he had the chance to stand up.

He had saw the fires streak from the woman's hand before she sent a flaming fireball his direction. The materia glowed vibrantly in his arm as he met her spell with one of his own, creating a huge firestorm right above him. On this slanted ground, the woman was bound to fall straight through.

And she did.

A gust of wind suddenly crippled the rage of the fire, the flames licked and burst around her as she fell straight onto him. He brought his sword forward but it was done so too slowly. Her boots collided against the blunt side of his blade. He looked and for the first time, he could see her jaw and the familiar lips that curved into an even more familiar taunting smirk. She reached down, seizing his vest before she flung herself off and used the same momentum to drag him down with her. They were free-falling and the ground they had battled on gave away entirely, dropping as debris of all sizes rained down on them. Ripping his eyes from the deadly woman, he tightened his body into an aerodynamic shape and dove straight for another large piece of the broken debris that had fallen before him and landed. He could feel pain shudder up his knees but he had no time to recover. She, likewise, landing too close for comfort as a blizzaga spiked out from all around her with a crystalline pang. Jumping to the nearest ledge and then to the next, he quickly made his way back up with the woman swift on his tail.

His brain worked overtime, thinking of something, of anything. He turned to the building, eyes scaling the edgeless wall before he threw his fusion sword towards it, embedding it into the wall before jumping to stand on it. He looked to find her again and caught her slinging another spell at him. Quickly kicking out another sword, he jumped further up and watched as flames scorched where he had been standing. She made a run for it, launching herself towards the falling debris but at the same time, used them as stepping-stones to reach exactly his level before she dove straight for him. He sent a thundaga at her but with a swipe of her left arm, the spell was redirected by her shield. Given no time, he was forced to jump back onto this fusion sword while she claimed his previous location as her own. Whatever the hell she was, one thing was clear; she was not human. Pressing her back against the wall, she suddenly, jumped up only to press her toes to the wall before she sprinted vertically down a few steps, ripping the blade from the wall and dropped directly on him. He was running out of blades. The silver flashed as she reached him while he brought his own sword up to clash with the one she was using. He knew he was strong; far stronger than he had been three years ago. That was why he had trained so hard every day. His arms protested when the woman brought his blade down on him, cracking the steel of both weapons.

"Damn it!" Cloud yelled and with a burst of pure brute force, he threw all of his strength into the swing and pushed her back up. She quickly recovered though, sending thundagas to rip new ledges for herself to scale the building with. The materia Lightning had given him, one he had kept close and always equipped, glowed brightly in his arm. Keeping his eyes trained on the woman, the materia gave him the necessary boost to scale the building as well, tossing spells at her to slow her progress until he had managed to pass her en route to the remains of the roof. He reached the top first and turned to wait, anticipating the woman to appear any moment. He counted the milliseconds before he acted. Unleashing his materia, he lounged at the woman just as she made her appearance again. She barely dodged his attack as he left a blade behind her and with speed nearly as incredible as hers, he launched himself at her again and continued until all of his blades were around her. His Omnislash was radiant before he used the power burst. He drove the blade into her body, moving for the one had left behind her before darting back to slash the body again and again with lightning speed. With one last strike, he tore right through the body before he landed on the ground as his blades rained down around him, digging into the roof like a graveyard of swords. "That... was for Lightning." Collecting his breath, he straightened his back and looked for the body.

There was none. "Impressive." The familiar voice rang around him but she was nowhere to be seen, "You made good use of it."

"Where are-" His voice comes to an abrupt stop and he chokes his words back down his throat when he feels the fine blade of the woman's crimson sword pressed against his neck.

"Over here." She answered from behind him, "You've gotten a lot stronger, even without Mako."

"So? What now?" Cloud asked. The woman walked around him but kept the cold and very fine edge of the blade pressed against his throat. He didn't dare move an inch as he felt the steel roll intimately against his skin. His eyes followed the sword down to its owner. It was the crimson blade that she had shown him at the very beginning, and the same one that had killed Fang and more than likely, Lightning. His hands clenched as he reached the realization that the woman hadn't even unsheathed her own weapon when she had fought him. He looks fearlessly into the hood and he finally acknowledges the fact that this was the woman that had killed Lightning; defeated the person whom he had learned to respect and admire for her strength. This woman had left that battle without a single scratch.

"You lost," she said while she pulled her blade away and allowed it to return to her side, "but you surprised me. I'll keep my face hidden a little while longer, but if you want to see Aerith again... head to the Forgotten Capital." She was letting him live? Lifting her hand, she summoned the dark portal and turned her head towards it, "That'll take you back to your bike."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Aerith did." Another portal opened and the woman chose to head towards that one instead, "I'm not going to wait around for you to pick up your swords, so I'm leaving first."

"Wait." Cloud called out to her as he carefully traced every single one of the woman's movements. He had seen them all before, done so in that exact same manner. "Your voice..."

"I killed Lightning that day," she glanced over her shoulder at him, "but she's still very much alive. Tell me... how is Tifa?"

That was the third time that she had asked him that. He didn't answer though, and she didn't ask again. The shadows wrapped around her and pulled her further into darker depths until she could no longer be seen. That portal had closed, leaving him with the other one and alone on the decrepit ruins of the SHINRA building where everything would start anew.

* * *

**Updates won't be a regular thing like they were for Fictus Memoriae. I'll _try_ to post at least one chapter a week.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The corners of the magazine slipped from her fingertips as Tifa's eyes roamed the page uncaringly. Beside her was a snoring Yuffie sprawled all over the loveseat. She neither noticed nor cared, having grown used to the youngster's lack of... inhibition. The contents of the magazine she was glancing over was something she was familiar with as well. Cooking. Her skill with all sorts of kitchen knives were unmatched and she could chop, dice, slice, or mince with her eyes closed. It was the only source of normalcy and routine that she had retained from the very beginning before Lightning's sudden entrance and exit from her life had stolen it all away from her. Now, everyday was an uncertainty. Barret was constantly off with Raines making plans and leading AVALANCHE even though that sort of thing doesn't suit him, and Cloud was always traveling with the Delivery Service that he had created.

Tifa suspects that it was more of a way for Cloud to get out to see more of the world, hoping to catch wind of Aerith one day. It wasn't that Tifa minded though. Marlene and Denzel were always with her and Yuffie often drops unannounced visits. Her eyes skimmed over the recipes that she already has memorized while she idly fiddles with the pocket straps of her cargo khakis. Only when a corner pricks her finger did Tifa jerk back slightly, frowning at the paper cut. "Jeez, what did I..." Her voice withered when she realized the perpetrator, slipping Lightning's photo out of her pocket. There was no smile, no nothing... It was a picture of a younger Lightning because Raines apparently hadn't updated the pinkette's personal file in the databank due to her dislike of photos. Tifa had often found herself staring at a Lightning that she had never known, but she had no doubt that the younger version of the soldier would've been just as cold, curt, yet secretively gentle as her older counterpart. After all, the Purge must've happened already, and so had Serah, Snow and Jihl. Dropping the photo onto the coffee table, Tifa turned her eyes back to the magazine and fought with her innate reaction to wander back to the photo.

The door suddenly kicked open and Cloud sauntered in, standing in front of her as if he had something important to say yet hadn't figured out how to begin. "How was your delivery?" Tifa started, deciding to save him the pains of thinking about how to start the conversation. She glanced up at him and caught his eyes flicker away from Lightning's photo to meet her stare.

Both of their expressions remained calm. "It wasn't a delivery." Cloud said, "It was... a meeting."

"A meeting?"

"I know where Aerith is." Tifa's hands clenched unconsciously and crinkled the magazine page that was in her grip. Cloud seemed to nod in confirmation of his own statement as if he had yet to believe it himself before he continued, "The Forgotten Capital. That's where she will be."

"The Forgotten Capital? Where is that?"

"The North Continent, inside the Coral Valley. I told Barret and he found the location. Apparently, it's an ancient city of the Cetra. SHINRA had some intel on it in their hard drives."

"And?" Tifa asked, her mind already going ahead of the conversation, "Who told you she was in the Forgotten Capital? A meeting with who?"

"I didn't see her face-"

"Cloud. Tell. Me."

He gave himself away when he had looked down at Lightning's photo again. That was all she needed to gather the answer for herself. "She finally shows herself..."

"Tifa, Lightning's-"

"Dead." Tifa breathed, "I know that."

"We don't know that yet."

"Did you forget? She was the one that killed Fang and Sazh... If she killed Lightning too, then it's not that shocking." Pushing herself up, Tifa dropped the magazine onto the table, ignoring how it had lifted and pushed Lightning's photo off the surface with a small gust of wind, "The Forgotten Capital right?"

"I'll go alone-"

"You're not going alone. How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"Tifa," Cloud started calmly as he bent over to pick up Lightning's picture. He looked at the pinkette again, staring at the lower portion of her face and remembering the soldier's taunting smirk from the days past. "I think... Lightning's still alive."

"You don't have to say that anymore. I know she's not-"

"No, I seriously think Lightning is still alive. That woman had said she killed Lightning, but she also said that she's still alive."

"Does that even make sense?"

"It doesn't," Cloud stated, "but she said Aerith is still alive."

"And you believe her?"

"I do. Tifa, I've seen her. I saw Lightning. I swear I did. She walks the same, she talks the same, she fights the same. It's like I'm staring at Lightning underneath a hood."

"Then why would she hide her face?"

"I saw her face. She has the same smirk." Holding the photo up to Tifa, Cloud waited a moment before he set the photo down on the counter again. "Tifa, I know it's Lightning."

"Cloud... Lightning, she... almost died in my hands. She would've from the blood loss even if she hadn't ran off like she did. The moment I had woken up, I knew that she was gone when I didn't see her beside me."

"You're afraid." Cloud said bluntly.

"I am." Tifa quickly confirmed his observation, "I gave up on her, and it hurts to think she might be alive." Their eyes met and clashed with neither side relenting. She knew she was being selfish.

"AHEM!" Both turned to Yuffie in a flash, their battling stares burning holes into the youngster's head. "U-Uhm..."

Heaving a deep breath, Tifa sighed and shook her head at her slight oversight. Forgetting that Yuffie was there was a mistake that someone doesn't make easily. "So when will Aerith be at the Forgotten Capital?"

"She - she didn't say when." Cloud answered.

Rolling her eyes at the answer, Tifa grabbed Lightning's photo off of the counter and stuffed it into her pocket again, "Then we should head out as soon as possible or we might miss Aerith then." Her feet carried her swiftly and she took extra care not to slam the door to her room. She could hear the soft muffled voices past the thick wooden floors. Seeking further silence, Tifa stalked out of her room and into the small balcony she had, hiding in the safety solitude promised her.

Lightning, alive? No. Preposterous. If Lightning was alive, she would've returned. Having grown used to accepting things as they were, Tifa no longer chose to hope in the unbelievable. If she held no expectations, then she wouldn't be disappointed. Now all that remained was Aerith and she would fight to the death in order to find and protect her friend, no - her sister. They were family after all.

The night rolled in quickly and clouds settled over the sky, hiding the stars behind its cover. It was a dark. The moment she returned back into her room, she couldn't hear the soft chatter muffling past the door anymore. Instead, it's replaced by the silence only found in the dead of night. Dropping onto the bed, Tifa stared up at the roof before she twisted to free the photo from the back pocket of her pants. "Liar..." Tifa whispered, staring at the photo barely illuminated enough for her to actually see. Perhaps she had grown bitter, but there was a feeling of slight contempt as if she had been cheated. She knew it wasn't Lightning's fault that she had been killed, she was the victim, but Tifa resented her for dying.

Lightning was dead; that much she was absolutely convinced of. She would go to the Forgotten Capital if that meant avenging Lightning, Fang, and all of her friends that have died on that fateful day. Tifa had held Lightning's memory close to her heart, but even closer was the grudge she harbored for the woman who had taken everything away from her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and with her last thoughts dedicated to her Light, Tifa drifted into slumber.

Perhaps morning had came too soon. Sleep clung to her like a weeping child and she couldn't find it in herself to leave, and so, she desperately tried to have a little bit of both. She had seen Lightning many times in her past, and in her dreams; both the good and the bad. As Tifa laid there staring at the roof of her room, she cast a look at her clock and noted the early morning time. Her morning routine came and went. Soon she was already downstairs behind the counter of the bar. She didn't bother preparing for the night's business and kept the 'closed' sign flickering on. She had the gloves Lightning had given her all those years ago tucked in the back pocket of her pants, and the photo folded neatly and slipped into her front pocket for easy access. Cloud's heavy footsteps came from up stairs and the blonde man soon appeared around the corner with his fusion blade sheathed behind him.

Their eyes met before he relented under the determination gleaming in Tifa's eyes. It's been a while since he has seen that kind of look in the fighter, briefly remembering the cold anger and grief that had possessed the black-haired woman shortly after Lightning's disappearance. "Are you ready?" Cloud asked as he slipped onto the bar stool, "We'll bring the kids to Barret. Yuffie said she wants to come with us."

"Is that a good idea?"

"I don't see why not." The slightly offended voice of the younger girl interrupted before she bounded from the stairs and propped her hands on her hip. Huffing her chest out to make her seem more imposing, she did an exaggerated flourish with her hand and pointed to herself, "You should be honored! The _Great_ Yuffie shall accompany you-"

"We don't know what will happen. Are you sure?" Tifa asked, turning her head away from the ninja.

"Hey!" The ninja yelled and in another leap, appeared beside Tifa, "I was talking-"

"Yuffie can take care of herself." Cloud said, continuing the conversation as if the younger wasn't even there, "Like I was saying. We can drop off Marlene and Denzel with Barret, then see if we can catch a ride to the Forgotten Capital."

"I said-"

"That's a plan." Tifa nodded in agreement, "If it has something to do with Light, I'm sure Raines will be more than willing to help too."

"Lightning?" Cloud asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I..." Her hands clenched into fists before she gave Yuffie a dry look who had tried to pull the attention to herself and failed. "Fine, you can come."

"Well, I never asked." Yuffie pouted and stormed up the stairs, leaving the two alone.

Silence fell in and from Cloud's encouraging look, Tifa sighed deeply and leaned back against the counter, "I usually see Light in my dreams. Sometimes she's talking, smiling... and laughing... like I'm looking at another Light all together, but then she's bleeding and dying in my arms."

"We'll see her again. I know we will."

That was enough; too much for Tifa to bear already. Lightning had always been a touchy subject for her. "Let's go." Tifa said as she rounded the bar and looked up the stairs, "Yuffie! Get the kids up! We're leaving once they're ready!"

There was a sudden scream from upstairs and Tifa could only sigh, sharing a knowing look with Cloud. Yuffie had her ways of waking people up. It was sudden of them to drop this onto Marlene and Denzel without warning, but she was sure Marlene would jump at an opportunity to see Barret. Several footsteps came stomping down before Marlene burst in and latched herself onto Tifa's leg, "We're going to see Daddy!?" Denzel and Yuffie were hot on Marlene's tracks.

"We are." Tifa laughed, "Why don't you go get ready? Then we can leave as soon as you're done." With a loud cheer, Marlene grabbed Denzel's hand before yanking the boy back up stairs with her. She probably wanted to make sure Denzel hurried through his morning routine too.

Barret; the leader of AVALANCHE was now constantly traveling back and forth, usually with Raines as they further solidified their influence. They had made peace treaties with the nation of Wutai and are still actively trotting the globe. After the explosion of the Sister Ray, the population of Midgar had migrated outwards and built their own city now known as Edge. That was also where Tifa had opened her bar and where Cloud carried out his delivery service from. The two still held great influence in AVALANCHE as they were part of the original founding group, but they had decided to take a back seat approach to things. With the help of Raines, a main government had been established in which AVALANCHE would be a branch, serving as a protection force much like the Guardian Corps or the PSICOM.

As of now, Tifa was sure that Barret would be somewhere in Rocket Town where AVALANCHE had recently established a new base. "I guess it's time we used our influence in AVALANCHE." Cloud said, "It's not like we're going to walk to Rocket Town."

"That's a good idea." Tifa said while Yuffie nodded in agreement. Edge was definitely AVALANCHE's strongest base of operations just as how Academia was the GC's. Raines' backing had been generous, no doubt due to the role AVALANCHE had to play in stopping SHINRA from firing the Sister Ray at Cocoon, but Tifa also believed it to be a tribute done so in the memory to his fallen operatives. There should be plenty of planes and transports there, which could fly them to Rocket Town to drop off the kids, then head directly to the Forgotten Capital.

"So... what are we going to do once we get there?" Yuffie asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"We'll find Aerith," Cloud said firmly before he turned his stare to Tifa, "and Lightning."

"Light?" Marlene reappeared, saving Tifa from having to deal with Cloud's insistence about the pinkette being alive. "Will we see Aerith and Light again?"

"Probably sooner than you think." The blonde man promised. Tifa wasn't one to make empty promises and so she simply remained silent. He would be the one dealing with Marlene's questions in the future. To Marlene, Lightning and Aerith were still missing, and 'missing' didn't necessarily mean 'dead' in her young mind.

"Denzel! Hurry up! We'll see Light again!" Marlene yelled up the stairs and soon enough, the shaggy brown-haired boy nearly fell down the stairs in a rush.

"I-I'm ready!" He said, looking at everyone in the bar nervously.

"Finally!" Yuffie grinned and slapped the boy playfully over the head, "Let's get going!"

"Yay!" Marlene cheered gleefully.

If there was one thing Yuffie was good at, it was rallying the kids. The three of them dashed out the door, racing to the AVALANCHE base. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Tifa finally said when they were comfortably in the silence once again.

Cloud threw her a challenging look, "How do you know I can't keep it?"

"I don't, but how are you so sure?"

"I'm making up for you." Cloud huffed as he slid out from the bar stool and adjusted his blade on his back, "Lightning's gonna give me crap if I let you hurt yourself anymore. There are questions I want to ask as well... I've got my doubts too. But the more I think back to my fight... the more I'm sure that it was Lightning. If you can't trust Lightning to be alive, then trust me. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

**Animam Lucem should translate to 'Soul of Light,' or at least that was my intention. ;D**

**Cloud is rightfully torn about how he should feel about Lightning(LR) whom he has a gut instinct about even though he hasn't actually seen her face yet. It feels as if he _should_ know her because of her familiarity, but he also knows that Lightning(LR) is _not_ Lightning(GC) due to the fact that he had seen them both as separate entities.**

**Not to mention he recognizes that it was Lightning(LR) who had saved him, Tifa, and Aerith from Sephiroth, despite returning later to "kill" Lightning(GC), Sazh, and Fang.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The city streets of Edge was something Tifa had long grown used to. After all, she had lived there for three years. Academia was now a distant memory but she would never forget the awe she had first felt when she had stepped into that new world. The construction for the city of Edge had started three years ago and she watched it grow and expand at an alarming pace. It was like a little bit of Midgar mixed in with Academia. The buildings had retained the historical look that resembled what she saw in Midgar, but the streets were clean and bright much like Academia. In the city center was a monument resembling that of the comet they had seen before the Sister Ray had exploded and behind it was the AVALANCHE base of operations. It was a large building, built right in the commercial center of the city. Everything was there, from the transports Tifa was hoping to borrow to the new AVALANCHE members that protected and patrolled the city.

"We're here." Tifa said underneath her breath as she stepped through the sliding glass doors of the AVALANCHE base. If she could help it, she liked avoiding this place if possible. Most people there treat her like some sort of celebrity because she was one of the founding members. Little did they know that the true people they should be thanking were the ones that were dead. Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge had died fighting for their cause. Their deaths had given them strength and resolve to fight again. How she wished for them to see how far they have gone.

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice called out to them, "if it isn't Cloud and _Ms._ Lockhart." Suppressing a desire to roll her eyes as she turned to face the approaching man, she could only muster one of her well-mannered smiles. He though, had snatched up and placed a quick peck on her hand before she could pull away.

"Rygdea." Tifa greeted while Cloud nodded at the man. Rygdea was an Academian, specifically Raines' new right hand man ever since Lightning, Fang, Sazh, and Vanille deaths and Hope's disappearance. He was a casual man; simple, lax and easy-going. Charming in his own way, but Tifa hated how he would often flirt with her despite the fact that she had made it clear multiple times that she was not interested. His eyes were light blue, like the color of the sky, and framed by his long brown hair. He had a slight stubble too.

"This is a rare visit." Rygdea chuckled, "Barret's not here and neither is Raines, so I'm willing to bet my money that you have a little favor to ask of me." Although they were in an AVALANCHE base, this base was currently ran by a GC. Rygdea had been stationed here by Raines three years ago, hoping to keep a close eye on what was happening on Edge and until Barret could find a suitable impromptu leader since he was always traveling.

"We want to borrow a transport." Cloud said, "We need to drop off Marlene and Denzel with Barret in Rocket Town before we go to the Forgotten Capital."

"The Forgotten Capital? Whatcha doing there?"

"We're looking for a friend." Tifa answered, "Can we _please_ borrow a transport? It's urgent."

A charming smile appeared on the brunette's face before he winked at Tifa, "Well, if Tifa's asking me then I might have a spare transport for her. Though... lending it to people who aren't officially AVALANCHE operatives anymore... I don't know how that'll sit with the boss."

"It'll sit well enough." Cloud interrupted, "We've contact Barret already and he says we can borrow a transport."

"Sure thing, but we don't have any extra pilots around."

This time, Tifa rolled her eyes for all to see and sighed deeply, "What do you want?"

"Well, maybe a kiss-"

"Or how about you just give us what we want?" Cloud nearly growled and stepped in front of Tifa, "We don't have time to waste."

"Woah, alright, alright!" Rygdea said, holding his hands up in mock surrender but he still had that playful smile on his face, "Sheesh, I was just trying to lighten the air. You've got the ship, and I have the perfect pilot in mind for ya. Happy? Come on, follow me." Waving at them, Rygdea headed towards the hangar leaving Cloud and Tifa to follow quietly behind.

"You didn't have to do that." Tifa whispered.

"Do what?"

"I can handle myself." The fighter giggled softly, "You have no idea how many men make passes on me whenever I open the bar for business."

"It's just... not right. When I see it, I have to stop it. I mean, what would Lightning do?"

"H-Huh?" Her eyes widened and Cloud's casual mention of the pinkette when she had least expected it.

"Whatever. Anyways, where are the kids?"

"Marleen? R-right." Clearing her throat, Tifa shook her head as if she could just erase the fact that she had stammered and stuttered after hearing Lightning's name only. What had gotten into her? "I'll go look for them." Leaving the blond man, Tifa jogged back out of the hangar and began her search for the _three_ kids that had gone MIA.

He followed Rygdea diligently. The sounds of the mechanics toiled away. Pneumatic hisses, the loud cracks of steel clanking against steel, and the many voices of the engineers, pilots, and personnel echoed in the large hangar. To think that this was all AVALANCHE, that Barret was the leader of all of this, was sometimes unbelievable. The old Barret would never be able to do this, but time and circumstance had forced him to change. Luckily, Cloud and Tifa were able to escape a life bound to politics and away from the public's attention. "How about this beauty?" Rygdea called out to him as he patted the front tip of a transport. "It's an ancient model frankly, and if you want, I can get you one of the GC ships. The pilot's from Rocket Town though so he should know the area the best."

As they rounded the ship, Cloud eyed the airship that definitely seemed below his expectations before they stopped shortly at the rear. Tucked underneath were two legs sticking out from the bottom hub."Cid!" Rygdea yelled, hooking his feet with the sliding board the other man was lying on and yanked him out without another word of warning. There was a loud bang, enough to make Cloud wince slightly from where he stood before his eyebrows raised at the endless onslaught of profanities that spewed forth. He had never seen anyone master that skill with such proficiency although he had no doubt that Barret could probably match it once he had let loose. Or Fang for that matter.

"What the fuck was that for?" The man known as Cid hollered, rubbing the scarlet bruise on his forehead. Clearly, he had slammed his head against the metal bearings of the airship when Rygdea had suddenly pulled him out from beneath.

"This is Cloud Strife." Rygdea announced after he seemingly grinned in response to Cid's anger. "This here will be your pilot. Cid Highwind." The only pilot Cloud had been familiar with was Sazh, but the fatherly aura the said man gave obviously didn't rub off on the people in the same line of work. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Cid was temperamental given the scowl on his face. He dressed simple enough, wearing trousers and a blue t-shirt, but what stood out the most was the cigar that hung from the corner of his mouth.

"So... Mr. Highwind?"

"What the hell? _Mr._ Highwind?" The older blond snorted, "You've gotta be kiddin' me. I didn't sign up to take care of some kids-"

"There you guys are." Tifa's voice suddenly interrupted. All attention turned to the black-haired woman approaching with Yuffie tagging closely along. "The kids are at the front desk." There was a nice and long wolf-whistle that was carried throughout the hangar. The fighter's eyes flickered over to Cid, flashing with discomfort before it was perfectly masked by her pleasant smile. "This is...?"

"Give me your name and I'll give ya mine." Cid huffed, crossing his arms challengingly.

"Who's the perverted old man?" Yuffie consequently asked elegantly.

"O-Old man?!"

"This is Cid Highwind." Cloud answered before Yuffie's naturally inquisitive and honest, or preferably rude, nature could do anymore damage. Motioning to the respective females, "This is Tifa and Yuffie."

"The _Great_ Yuffie-" The ninja wanted to correct.

"Yeah, yeah, you little runt." Cid swiftly cut in, smirking at the glare the younger tossed at him.

"He's going to be our pilot-"

"I didn't promise anything." Cid grunted, giving the group a dismissing wave before Rygdea's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"You're taking them or we're pulling all funding you're getting from us. Deal with it." The brunette said with a chuckle while motioning to Tifa graciously, "Gotta give what the Miss asks."

Cid merely scoffed. Shoving his hand into his pockets, he leaned back against the airship, "Damn waste of time if you ask me."

"You don't even know where we want to go." Tifa breathed, but he simply narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"Didn't change a thing. Whatever it is, it's a waste of _my_ time."

"Old man," Yuffie retorted, "we can just get another pilot."

"Why you-"

"We're not here to fight." Tifa said, tugging Yuffie back behind her, "I'm sorry to bother you, but we really need to get to Rocket Town."

"Rocket Town?" Cid repeated, raising his eyebrow in a surprise show of interest.

"The guy's from Rocket Town." Rygdea spoke up, poking a thumb in the older man's direction, "That's why I suggested that he should take you."

"We'll even pay you." The black-haired woman continued.

"Nah, give it up Boobs." Yuffie said as she threw both of her hands up and held them behind her head, "It's better this way." The younger made an action that mimicked what a smoker would do, "He'd be stinking up the transport too."

"Yuffie." Tifa hissed lowly, "You're _not_ helping."

"His heart's gotta be all ash and soot now."

"Yuffie-"

"Marlene won't be able to go to Rocket Town to see her daddy!" The ninja suddenly yelled with watery eyes, "He's been gone for so long... She's only six! After losing her real dad, now she can't even-"

"Damn it! I'll take ya alright so shut the hell up!" Cid hollered as he tossed his cigar to the ground and stomped angrily on it, "Rocket Town right?"

"Well, actually the Forgotten Capital too."

"The Forgotten Capital?! I ain't flying god knows where!"

Taking a deep breath, Tifa tried to massage the headache pounding in her temple away. She snuck a look at Cloud who simply stared blankly back at her before she cast a glance at Rydgea. Whatever it was, it seemed as if the brunette was waiting for Tifa to look at him before he gave her a wide grin. Clearing his throat, he puffed out his chest and rested his hands on his hips, "It's fine, I'll get ya guys another pilot. I bet this old ship wouldn't even make it to the Forgotten Capital without going up in smoke-"

"What?" Cid hissed, turning his glare from Yuffie to Rydgea.

The young ninja caught on fast enough though, "Yeah! We'd be worse off if this old piece of metal crashed."

"Don't you dare insult my Shera!" The blond yelled, face as red as a beat, "She can fly farther than any of your damn transports! I'll take you to Rocket Town, the Forgotten Capital, and then back!"

"You will?!" Suddenly, Yuffie perked up considerably with her eyes wide and shining, "Thanks!"

"Wha-" Cid started but he was quickly interrupted with an onslaught of other voices.

"Boobs! Time to get the kiddies!" Yuffie cheered.

"It's best we head out as soon as possible." Cloud finally spoke up immediately afterwards.

"Great! I'll clear you guys for take off." Rydgea said, winking at Tifa before he stalked off whistling a little tune.

Everything had happened so fast. "Right..." Tifa whispered to herself. Sneaking a look at the disgruntled Cid who had realized the trap he had fallen into, Tifa turned and left to find Denzel and Marlene. Maybe it was a good idea to bring Yuffie along.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

_It was a blinding light. A light that she had never seen before, shining with a radiance that was beyond her imagination. It surrounded her, tempted her, pulled her in, lured her... but it also fought against her, repelled her, and rejected every fiber of her being. The magnitude of the push and pull of her existence broiled beneath the skin, scorching her flesh and erasing every bit of her body that was human except for a little more than half of her face and hair. Her skin was lost, and in its place was a glossy amalgamation of black, fuchsia and gold. Even without her beckon, a golden armor enveloped her body with feathers fluttering in a crusade around her neck and over her shoulder, as well as at her hip. "Agh!" Lightning grunted, the golden gauntlet clad hand grasping at her left side of her face. To her, it felt as if the bone of her skull was being forced outwards, covering that half of her face and exploding up into a horn that turned upwards over her head. "AHHH!" The uncontrollable energy burst from within, forcing her back straight and arms wide open. Suddenly, she felt like a puppet cut from its strings._

_She falls._

_"No! Lightning!" The last thing she hears is her sister's voice calling out to her. It felt as if she had slept for eternity in the few moments she had lost consciousness, but during that time, she had seen it all. The black-haired man with his hair swiped back wildly, his death, his legacy, and Lightning saw the future of this land. Cloud; that was the name of the man destined to save this world, but his life would be full of tragedy and he would crumple beneath it. Aerith; the name of the woman who would save this world, but her life would be forfeited. There were other stories too, she saw other faces flash through her mind. One man. A One-winged Angel with wings as dark as midnight, hair as silver as the cold ruthless steel. He was destined for madness, but also greatness. Did she change what was meant to come? Did she have the power?_

_Her heart beats strongly in her chest. Her Heart of Chaos revitalized her. Etro had been foolish to give it away, to show such unadulterated affections for humans. In a silent promise to herself, Lightning sets herself on a path of cold apathy. Wait - was she not human herself? Yes. She was human. She had a sister and friends. They were human too and they were important to her. Such simple thoughts. Such... human thoughts. As her eyes opened, she found herself staring aimlessly into space and oblivion. _

_Perhaps there was a surge of emotions in her chest, but Lightning brushed it off coldly. If anything, she was sure she felt pride above everything else. It was the new world, Gaia, eclipsed by her own. Her task was still unfinished though. Holding her hand out, she had felt her powers shudder through her being. She would create a new world, rewrite history, and rewrite the future. None would be bound by the threads of destiny. There would be freedom... isn't that right, Zack?_

_The essence of this new world bombards her and like a violent tornado, a storm of vibrant green light charged up towards her and caught her in its strangling grasp. She could hear its voice, learning about the lifeline of this new world immediately. Did it perceive her as a threat? This... 'Lifestream'? To think that the dead of this world would be fighting against her. Summoning the last of her strength, Lightning brought her hands together against the Lifestream's will and in one final explosion of ephemeral light, she knew that her task was done. Taking one last look at the planet, two worlds in one, she was pierced by the Lifestream. The green wisps formed tendrils that wrapped around her existence; her soul. In her final plight, she reached deep within and summoned the part from her that she had accepted back into her not too long ago. _

_Lumina reappears before her again; a safe house for her humanity. The young girl takes one look at her, pain etched across her face, before she leaves in those portals Lightning had seen her walk in and out of. The Lifestream rips her apart, binding the thirteen fragments her soul had been shattered into, and sends them through time and space. What had made her 'Lightning' is gone and only Etro is left. The Goddess descends to the world and overlooks death and reincarnation, believing that this task left for her is her only task, caring little for the actions and feelings of mortals. She is scared to care, too weary that she would share the same whimsy the previous Etro had fallen to and thus sharing the same fate as well._

_..._

The air is dry and stagnant. It sits there along with the dust that had settled on the floor that she hardly walks on. In her mind's eyes, she can see the world floating in the dark bliss of space, trace the silhouette it casts once it passes the sun's path, but only she would notice the small invisible crack slowly starting to burst at the seams. "Light?" Hope's voice calls her back into her immortal body and her blue eye slowly open to regard the young boy standing in front of her. He seems slightly taken aback, but it's understandable. Only Lumina has truly ever seen her in this form. Her body glides effortlessly as she stands up from her floating non-existent throne where she was sitting upon. The golden armor sparkles, leaving dust of gold behind her and her inhuman skin gleams.

"What is it?" Lightning asked, allowing her 'Goddess' appearance to fade before she's seen as how 'Lightning' would look to all of the people who have ever known her. That was what surviving Bhunivelze's trial had entailed. In slaying the almighty God, she thought she had won. Only for God to use _his_ last resort. He forced her into the role of Etro when he had destroyed the new planet meant for humans with his final breath. With nowhere for the souls to go, she had no choice but to take even more of Bhunivelze's power he had bestowed upon her as the Savior and use it to save her people. In an act of desperation, she had found the world they were the closest to at that time and used his almighty power to force them together into one. However, this new planet wasn't so keen on having a new God suddenly forcing new rules and scripts for it to play by.

"It seems Cloud and Tifa are on their way to Rocket Town." He informed her, now relaxing when he saw the old Lightning that he was comfortable with.

There was a curious pique of interest and she had accurately noted that it came when Hope had mentioned Tifa in that sentence. For the three years after her awakening, she had struggled with her humanity. It felt as if she had suddenly regained a lost limb and wasn't entirely sure what it was actually meant to do anymore. That was what borrowing Bhunivelze's strength and the Lifestream had done to her. In absorbing God's power in his last moments, she had became the Etro that Bhunivelze had intended for her to become. His power had nearly purged her of her emotions and the Lifestream was the final blow. The planet had rejected her; a mere human of unknown origins, ascending to become God? Blasphemy. Thinking back on it now, the Lifestream had probably saw her as another threat like JENOVA, but instead of sacrificing an entire race of people and creating bio-weapons to stop her, they took it into their own hands. As Etro, she was no threat. She simply existed as a being that would continue the cycle of death and rebirth, but as 'Lightning' with _human_ ambitions... she was dangerous. "Alright." Lightning said, nodding to Hope's words, "Where is Aerith?"

"Yusnaan. With Serah and Mog."

"Thank you." She was just about to teleport there before Hope seemed to jerk slightly, mouth opening and then closing as if he had something to say. Raising an eyebrow, she paused. "Do you want to talk?" Granted, being the Savior and having to do enough charity work for a lifetime had honed her skills in reading people's expressions, and it seemed to negate some of the more apathetic views that her time as Etro had encouraged.

"Light, it's just... Cloud and Tifa don't know who you are. If they find out then-"

"You're saying I should let them believe that I'm the same Lightning they know? You and I both know that it won't work."

"Well, it would be abnormal if people don't change overtime. I think it would be better if you slowly eased the news to them. Perhaps I should come with you."

"No." Lightning immediately shot down, "You forget that you're a wanted criminal on Pulse, Cocoon, and Gaia."

"They won't recognize me." Hope breathed, "I did what I had to do when I was my older self-"

"No, and it's final." The pinkette sighed, "If you wanted to ease the news to them, I doubt finding a fourteen year old kid claiming to be the Hope they once knew would be a good idea."

"I-I guess."

"Besides, I doubt Aerith would appreciate me lying to Cloud and Tifa."

Tifa. It still felt strange saying her name. Giving Hope a departing nod, Lightning swiftly teleported herself to the Yusnaan station. As she walked through the city, ignoring the awe and fascination in the stares of the people, she continued mulling over her thoughts. It seems people still have a hard time accepting the fact that Gods and Goddesses can walk amongst them. She would have to thank Snow and his brilliance in deciding that he should announce to everyone the exact identity of who she was. It was like he had a sudden bout of stupidity return from his past the moment she had attained all of the thirteenth fragments of her soul again... or he was simply too happy for Serah.

Novus Chrysalia was exactly as it was back then, the only difference would be the lack of chaos threatening death and destruction. As Etro, she had successfully quelled the storm and now reigned over the new peace. She was at her strongest in her own world, but Pulse and Cocoon were slowly being surrendered to the Lifestream. Perhaps the planet had finally noticed the benefits of being attached to the hip with Pulse as it could feed off of the land's life after SHINRA had depleted its own. However, the same could not be said for Novus Chrysalia.

In the defining moment where Lightning had forced the two worlds together, she had made a parallel universe of sorts. A realm for the living, and a realm for the dead, which held true both ways. A soul would be born into Pulse or Cocoon, once they die, they would be reborn into Novus Chrysalia. Once that same soul has lived its life in Novus Chrysalia, they would be reborn back into Pulse or Cocoon. It was a cycle that kept the population in control. In effect, Novus Chrysalia became the Unseen Realm where its metaphysical existence fed off of the energy of the Gaia. Lightning found amusement in referring to Novus Chrysalia as The Promised Land of Cetra legend. Everything had to be circular for the worlds to fit together for it to be a symbiotic relationship.

It was her power that the Lifestream feared above all else. She had the ability to create this world, but also the power to destroy it then. So, the Lifestream sought to cripple her. Make her into nothing but a well oiled cog in this system where she would continue watching over the cycle of death and rebirth of the souls. Stripped of all of her feelings, emotions, vulnerabilities and doubts, she was left as nothing more than a willing slave. Without doubts, there would be no ambition. There would be no feelings and emotions to corrupt her. The thirteen fragments that her soul had shattered into had been scoured through time and space. Only revealing themselves at random places and times. They all took a form of a young pink haired woman who would resemble her exactly and lead a suspiciously similar life to hers until their deaths. Then these fragments would have to be sought out before they would completely disintegrate because the binds the Lifestream had forced upon them would prevent them from passing through Etro's gate where the Goddess herself, who these fragments truly belonged to, would stand waiting. Without those fragments, she would never be able to return to who she once was.

She owed everything to Lumina. The young girl who embodied her vulnerabilities had escaped the Lifestream, and thus began her counterattack. Due to the binds the Lifestream had, Lumina had became a vessel for the collected fragments, waiting for an opportunity to free them from their captor. That opportunity came in the form of the last remaining Cetra on the planet. These people were able to communicate with the Lifestream, they could purify the anger and fear the Lifestream felt for her and free the binds. Of course, the Lifestream knew and persuaded Aerith's mother to avoid Lumina.

The final fragment, the Lightning who would meet Cloud, Aerith, and know of Sephiroth, was the first to be freed from the Lifestream's hold. The moment Caius had cleaved through her in the Vile Peaks had marked the beginning of Etro's rebellion. That was the moment of her awakening. The war of the two worlds would begin with the fragment's death because Aerith had then proceeded to purify the Lifestream that had taken the form of Geostigma at that time. The once impenetrable barrier the Lifestream had erected around her now had a crack. That was enough for Lightning to slowly chip away at it for these three years. Feelings and emotions that she had forgotten she once had returned, but she had to suffer through re-learning them again.

That time was also the time Sephiroth became a threat. Driven mad by his existence - a pity, Lightning had remembered noting when she was merely observing as Etro - the man had sought out a reunion with JENOVA and slowly came to learn of her existence. Grudgingly, there are inconsistencies that Lightning would admit to, but there was nothing she could do to help it. After all, considering it was an immediate patchwork she had to do before she was torn to pieces, she figured she had done a pretty damn good job. And so, as Etro, she would always glare at that clear cut divide that marked the surface where the two worlds had joined as if it were mocking her. There was the grass from Pulse and then suddenly the wastelands of Midgar. The contrast was as great as putting two pieces of paper together, one white and one black. Although the Lifestream seemed to have taken over for her because she had noted the slow growing patches of green grass slowly appearing on the wastelands. She didn't have to think too hard about Sephiroth. The man was quite the easy read. He was insane, had a mother complex, strong enough to hold his own against Caius, and she had no doubt that he wanted to usurp her and take her throne and power, using it to rule over the planet. The very obvious evil overlord type. Or he was crazy and wanted to destroy the world. What was even more impressive was how he could keep eluding her and Caius. Sephiroth was a force to be reckoned. It also didn't help that he had clones popping up left and right.

As she walked into the Augur's Quarter, she could see Snow mingling and talking to some visitors. "Snow?" Lightning called out to him and in an instant, the people parted around her to pave her path. Frankly, she hated it. She hated being treated differently, she hated people worshiping her; she hated it with a passion. They always whispered when she was near, catching her name drifting in and out of earshot. The 'Savior' as some still recognized her as. Others would call her 'Goddess Etro', but no one would ever call her by 'Lightning'. In the Dead Dunes, Fang had even joked and started calling her 'Monoculus' Goddess-like Savior Bandit'. Apparently, 'Monoculus' had to come first because that was all-important, and in Fang's eyes, she would never actually be a 'Goddess' even though she was the 'Savior', which Fang had reluctantly added because everyone else in the gang knew her as the Savior. Then 'Bandit'. That was self-explanatory.

"Sis! If you're looking for Serah, she's at the Glutton's Corner with Aerith and Mog."

Internally groaning at the possibility that she might have to trek all the way through the entire city again, Lightning was saved when the gates opened and the said three casually walked in, or floated in Mog's case. "I didn't know you were coming today!" Serah greeted, quickly diving in for a hug.

"Yeah, I needed to speak with Aerith."

"Hi Light." The brunette smiled, and then patiently waited for Lightning to separate from Serah. She led her to a quieter area.

"Enjoying yourself?" Lightning asked, not truly intending for an answer.

"I'm surprised Seedy could make Niblet hairballs taste that good... You know, he's been marketing it as the 'best tasting thing the Savior has ever eaten! She said it herself'! I guess Tifa has someone to contend with. I wonder what she can do with hairballs?"

Lightning had also noted that Aerith liked to drop Tifa's name here and there, sprinkling it around as if that would always keep the black-haired fighter in the forefront of her mind. In truth, Tifa didn't need Aerith's promotion to be the constant center of her attention. "Just cook them like stringy noodles." Lightning grunted, "Look, I didn't come here to talk about that."

"I was just making some small talk." Aerith pouted slightly, "So it's time?"

"Cloud and Tifa are en route to Rocket Town."

"Uhm..."

"What?"

"Well, you see..." Aerith shifted on her feet and gave Lightning the best calming smile she had, "I had planted some gyshal greens at Serala's farm and I'm sure they're about ready. Can we just... wait a few more hours? I want to plant the next batch of seeds before we leave."

"So you really are planning on leaving without telling us." Lightning tensed when she heard Serah's voice behind her.

"I'll head to Canopus Farms first." Aerith quickly said and slipped away.

"Serah-" Lightning started but her sister interrupted her with another firm hug.

"Lightning, I want to help. If you would just let me..."

"I know." Resting a hand on the younger's head, Lightning smiled softly as she looked into the baby blue eyes, "Serah, you'll be the first person I'll come to if I need help. I promise. Aerith and I are just going to meet up with Cloud and Tifa. Nothing's going to happen so don't worry." Taking a deep breath, she could feel the reluctance in Serah's arms as she pulled away.

"When will you be leaving?"

"After Aerith's done at Canopus farm."

"She's just growing those gyshals for the Angel."

"I know, but if she takes too long, we might miss Cloud and Tifa. They should be close to Rocket Town by now." Lightning doesn't know how many times she has to repeat that. It seriously felt as if she was more concerned about this then anyone else.

"Well... I can send Mog there if you want. He can keep an eye on them."

"I can do that kupo!" The moogle said as he fluttered out from behind Lightning and rested on her head.

Waving the moogle off, the Savior sighed at the enthusiastic moogle that was far too happy to help where no one else could. "Sure thing. Just make sure you don't give too much away."

"Kupo! I won't fail kupo!" With a twirl and burst of light, Mog was gone.

"Thanks." Lightning said as she briefly hugged Serah again, "I should get going. I don't want Aerith to get too caught up in her projects there."

"Alright. Be safe!"

She was growing to like teleporting a bit too much. After realizing that she would arrive in Canopus farms before Aerith, the pinkette lingered at the station. The Angel of Valhalla would always be there, waiting loyally for her arrivals. At least she will have company until Aerith gets here.

* * *

**Surprise chapter!**

**Here's a good chunk of the back story as to how this 'world' came to be. Rather than having Lightning Returns: FFXIII end the way it did, I changed it up a little and then patched it with FF7 to make the setting of Fictus Memoriae and Animam Lucem. I'll explain it further in later chapters so I hope it's not too confusing.  
**

**Oh, and to distinguish 'Lightning' from 'Etro,' I had her take the appearance of her Cosmocrator/Divine Wear garb when she's 'Etro'.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

A sickly feeling crawled up her neck and it wasn't from the frustration from having Cid suddenly dropping the news that he won't be flying them to the Forgotten Capital today because the Shera needed to refuel. If he would get past his stubbornness and pride to pilot one of the newer models that the GC had helped construct, they wouldn't be having this delay. No - the unease came from the sensation of being watched and followed. It began the moment they had arrived in Rocket Town and continued even as they had dropped off Marlene and Denzel with Barret. Tifa wondered if the others could feel it too, but if they did, they did a good job hiding it. She stood off and watched Yuffie, Cloud and Cid walk into the inn arguing about their impromptu stay.

Was this person, whoever they were, only stalking her? Why did she have such a bad feeling about it? The rustle of the bush behind her made her whip around tensely, heart lurching slightly when she could see a soft light seemingly floating about from behind like a ghost. Swallowing thickly, Tifa slowly crept up towards it before she could hear the quietest voice snickering to itself. "Yes, kupo... Yes... They are staying at the inn kupo." Swiping away the bush, Tifa had expected to see the culprit but there was nothing there. Just an empty patch of grass.

Releasing a shaky breath, Tifa fought the sudden chill prickling her skin before she marched towards the inn. She found Cloud quickly enough and pulled him to the side, "Someone's following us." He glanced around before Tifa slapped him on the arm, "Listen! Ever since we've stepped foot into Rocket Town, we've been followed. I'm sure of it."

"Someone has a stalker already?" The fighter nearly jumped when Yuffie loudly posed the question, earning all kinds of looks from the other patrons at the inn.

"I-It's not a stalker." Tifa said as she recovered from the sudden surprise, "Someone has been following us."

"Hmmm..." Without saying a word, the ninja walked out of the inn, humming all the way out, "Hmmmm..."

"You're being surprisingly... jumpy." Cloud observed after a while.

"No I'm not." Crossing her arms, the fighter leaned against the inn's front counter and glared at the entrance, "I just don't like creepy things or people. The last creepy person I knew betrayed us and killed all of his friends." Tifa added on bitterly.

"Don't think about him." Cloud said, watching the inn clerk approach him again before two keys were handed over. "Here." Dropping one key into Tifa's hand, the blond then patted the fighter on the shoulder, "You'll have to share a room with Yuffie."

"Alright." Tifa relented, "I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining it. It's normal to feel a bit... edgy right now right?"

"Sure thing."

"I mean, I'm just frustrated, stressed and maybe a little paranoid."

"Just a little."

That brought a small smile to Tifa's lips before she punched Cloud playfully in the arm, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well, I should probably go find Yuffie." Tifa laughed, waving at Cloud and rolling her eyes at the snoring Cid lounging on one of the couches before she stepped out of the inn in search of the rogue ninja. Rocket Town wasn't horribly big, but finding a _ninja_ of all people posed a certain level of difficulty. After asking around but with no results, Tifa resigned herself to a bench in the park. It was quiet and calm, the sun was setting and she could soon see the stars in the sky again. Even now, she had a strange fascination with them because she's come to associate all the good things in her life with them. Cloud's promise, Lightning's comfort, and the kiss that she had shared with the pinkette beneath the stars in Oerba.

This peace though, was delicate and fragile. It could be shattered so easily, leaving her too wary of the world. A small and young voice could be heard drifting in the distance. "Kupo?" Tifa tensed instantly, quickly remembering the voice she had heard hiding behind the bush in front of the inn from earlier today. She looked to see a bright light seemingly bogging up and down as it hovered about. Was it... a ghost? "Kupo?" It said again, before the unmistakable holler of the _Great_ Yuffie snapped all tension.

"Get back here!" Bolting onto her feet, Tifa watched with a spike of worry as the young ninja pounced into sight, chasing after the bright light that zoomed around the park in a panicked mess.

"Y-Yuffie?!"

"Boobs! Catch it!" The young one hollered for all to hear, effectively making Tifa blush and cringe simultaneously with embarrassment.

"What are you-"

"Just catch it!"

Frowning at the younger's attitude, Tifa still did as told and made a promise to herself that she would scold Yuffie later. As she darted into action, she swiftly and abruptly stepped into the whizzing light's direction and snatched it up. The little being in her hands fought valiantly, nearly escaping Tifa's grip before she grabbed it from behind and held it tightly in her hands. The moment she realized what she was holding, she was hit with disbelief as she stared at a moogle. A _living_ moogle. Her stalker was a moogle? "Kupo! Let me go kupo!" It squirmed and thrashed in her hold before Yuffie had caught up to it.

"Look Boobs! It's a moogle!" Yuffie exclaimed, "I saw it outside the inn!"

"Let me go!" The little being yelled and it put forth a valiant struggle before it just gave up and deflated in Tifa's hands. "Kupooo..."

"You can talk." Tifa observed belatedly. This was the first time a moogle sighting has been confirmed in nearly centuries.

"Let me go! O-Or the Goddess of Death will s-strike you down!" It said again, "I'll call upon Lightning!"

"Ha! As if a little bugger like you could do that." Yuffie snorted, "Let's keep him!"

"No!" As the moogle struggled once again, kicking his small little legs futilely, Tifa felt a pang of pity. "I'm already Serah's kupo! L-Let me go!"

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." The young ninja announced proudly with a fist-pump.

"Yuffie, I don't think-"

"Aw, come on Boobs-"

"My name is not Boobs! It's Tifa. T-I-F-A. Tifa!"

"Ok! Sheesh. You don't have to go banshee on me. I'm not deaf. Let's keep... him...?" Yuffie's voice trailed off unexpectantly. Only then did Tifa realize the cause of the younger's sudden silence and attributed it to the small little earthquake in her hands. "Uhm... Are you okay little guy? Boobs, are you holding him too hard?" The poor moogle was trembling in her hands as if he had just realized that Tifa was some sort of horrifying creature coming to wreak havoc before it slowly turned its head around to look at Tifa for the first time.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-Tifa?" The moogle stammered.

"Yes... I'm Tifa."

"T-Tifa..."

"Yes..."

"No!" Suddenly the moogle burst with energy and thrashed in Tifa's hands again as if it was some poor helpless animal trying to escape a feral behemoth, "I don't know kupo! I don't know Aerith a-and I don't know Lightning!"

"What did you say?"

"W-Who's Aerith kupo?"

"Nice try." Tifa said lowly, faking intimidation as she turned the moogle around in her hands, "Now tell me. How do you know Lightning and Aerith?"

"K-Kupo? I don't..."

"I know you know. And it seems that you know me but I don't know you." She loosened her hold on the little being slightly. "I've got many questions I want to ask you, but let's go somewhere warmer first because we're going to have a _very_ long talk."

"Talk?" Yuffie repeated, "We find a _moogle_ and you want to _talk_?"

"Yes Yuffie." Tifa sighed as she started making her way back to the Inn, "I'm not done with you. So after I finish interrogating this little guy, you're next. For the last time, my name is not 'Boobs.' I find it rude and offensive."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yuffie brushed her off as she leaned in and poked the moogle's head, "I just can't believe we found a moogle!"

"Yuf-" Tifa could only sigh at the younger's short attention span, "Let's just go back to the inn."

...

Kupo... Mog has failed Lightning kupo... Mog has been captured...

He hung weakly in Tifa's hands thinking about his failure as he replayed his great capture in his mind. This task that Lightning had given him wasn't easy kupo. After all, Tifa was the one Lightning had chosen... and Lightning only chooses the best. He was sure of it because Lightning had chosen him kupo! Now... he had failed.

"Is it... dead?" The ninja demon asked as she poked Mog on the head again. "Boobs! You killed it!"

"It's not dead!" Tifa huffed, "Stop calling me Boobs!"

But! He won't stop just yet! Mog hasn't failed just yet! As long as Tifa and Cloud remain in Rocket Town until it's time, he still had a job! Mog erupted with a sudden flair of life and enthusiasm before he dropped limply, draping like a sheet over Tifa's hand. He didn't even notice the concern slowly edging onto the expressions of his two captors.  
**  
**

* * *

**A short chapter. Nothing too eventful... but as I played LR:FFXIII, I've come to realize that the moogles in that world don't seem to be very smart.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

There was something strangely amusing yet sad as she sat there with her elbow on the table, head propped up, watching as the dejected moogle sat quietly on the bed. Its head was down, arms limply draped at its side; a far cry from the valiant fight it had put up when Tifa had tried to tie a rope around its small body to the bedpost. When it was floating, it actually looked like a balloon animal and she doubted if it was actually real. She probably looked like she was talking to a toy. "So... are you going to talk anytime soon?" Tifa asked, glancing at the clock before she sighed at the late hour it indicated. Everyone else was already sleeping. Cloud had been here earlier, but he was quickly rushed out of the room when Yuffie decided she wanted her beauty sleep. Now, that left Tifa and the moogle. "You know Lightning and Aerith. How?"

"Kupoo..."

"Before, you said you belonged to Serah. Did you mean... Lightning's sister?" Fighting a yawn, Tifa pushed herself up from the desk and made her way towards the bed, grabbing a seat beside the still moogle, "What's... your name?"

"Kupo, it's Mog, kupo." The little being said quietly, "Mog... has failed Lightning. Mog has been captured kupo."

"So you're saying that Lightning told you to follow us?" Tifa asked, finally relieved that the moogle seemed to be willing to talk.

"Lightning said not to give too much away kupo," Mog murmured, "but Mog was to make sure that you won't go to the Forgotten Capital today kupo."

"Not today? Why?"

"Because Lightning and Aerith will not be there today kupo. They are in the Wildlands."

"Wildlands? Where's that?"

"M-Mog has said too much!"

"Did you say Wildlands? I didn't hear anything about Wildlands." Tifa quickly said, laughing nervously. Hopefully Mog won't suddenly clam up again because of a few slipped words. "Anyways, Lightning and Aerith will be at the Forgotten Capital tomorrow?"

"Yes kupo. Lightning told me not to give too much away though, kupo."

"So..." With an empty laugh, Tifa dropped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Lightning had been alive all along. Then why? Why didn't she come back? Why didn't she say anything? She had countless questions and she wanted answers immediately. Mog seemed extremely loyal to Lightning for some reason, so she doubted she would get any answers from the moogle. "Why?" Tifa whispered to herself as she turned onto her side away from the moogle to stare blankly at the wall.

"Because Lightning had no choice kupo." Mog, surprisingly, answered, "Lightning didn't understand; didn't know."

"Know? Know what?"

"She didn't know herself kupo."

...

Her eyes were closed, ears open and listening to the voices of the dead before she would allow them pass through her gate and grant them rebirth. Her role as Etro was nothing more than traffic control in many cases, boring and repetitive, but a necessity. It was like she had to be continuously multi-tasking, keeping track of the souls that go past Etro's gate, making sure the worlds stay together as one, and then having to worry about world destruction or domination because of a certain one-winged angel with a variety of complexes. Not to mention the vendetta the Lifestream seems to have against her because she's one once again with her humanity.

Well, Lightning supposes that she had only learnt _how_ to worry in these three years. Just like how she had to learn _how_ to care again. Lumina had supplied her with emotions, but she needed to learn what she had to do with them. Frustrating... Exhausting...

Rolling her head back, the Goddess opened her eyes and stared at the bright blue sky above Canopus Farms. She rather liked it here in the Wildlands. Everything was less suffocating; from the people to the land. As Etro and the new Goddess, the people in Luxerion were... obsessive at best. That wasn't too surprising though, considering that the Children of Etro _and_ the Order were now both devoted to her. God knows how crazy they were in their beliefs during her time as Bhunivelze's Savior. The Dead Dunes offered too much partying as Monoculous still hasn't finished stripping the ruins dry of gil and treasures, and Yusnaan was far too flashy to get some peace. Nature's lull was the perfect solution.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the soft feathers and the familiar 'kweh' called out to her. The Angel of Valhalla nudged her cheek and burrowed its head into the crook of her neck. "Hey." Lightning chuckled as she lifted a hand to brush the feathers. Angel of Valhalla; the white chocobo in this world, and Odin in the other. She could hardly remember a time when they weren't partners.

"Light!" Aerith yelled from where she was kneeling on the field. Tossing a bush of gyshal greens to the pinkette, the brunette stood up and patted herself clean of the dirt.

"Kweh! Kweh!"

"Are you done here?" The pinkette asked once Aerith was standing beside her against the fences.

"Yep, all set and ready. Off to the Forgotten Capital now?"

"Yeah." Silence fell between them and the only thing that could be heard was the Angel pecking merrily at the greens.

Aerith shifted, "Light?"

"Hm?"

"You said that the Forgotten Capital... that's where I... well, y'know."

"Nothing's going to happen to you there." Lightning answered steadily, "Look, the world has changed. This... this is a new world we're trying to make, and this new world needs you. So does the Lifestream when that time comes."

"Alright."

"Caius has been tracking Sephiroth for the past _three_ years. We'll know if he's anywhere close. Besides, I'm going to be there as well. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe in the end."

"Light?" Unexpectantly, the brunette stepped up to Lightning and wrapped her arms around her waist in a loose embrace, "Thanks."

"Y-Yeah." Hugs were never her thing. Returning the hold a little awkwardly, the pinkette shifted uncomfortably the moment Aerith pulled away and grinned at her. "We should get going."

"They're going to be mad." Aerith laughed softly as she followed the Savior out into the open fields of the Wildlands. Tilting her head slightly in awe, she watched as the air around Lightning's hand pulsed before a dark portal swirled into existence, "I'm talking about Cloud and Tifa. We didn't tell them anything, made them worry for nothing and grieve for nothing."

"Was it really for nothing?" Lightning asked as she turned to offer a hand to the Cetra, "People... died, and when they see us again, I would imagine that it'll be hard."

"It will be, but-"

"It's the truth that they will have to accept." Guiding Aerith into the swirling chaos, Lightning's grip on the delicate hand in hers tightened slightly. Darkness surrounded them, lapping at their feet before a single shining light could be seen at the end. Soon, they will have to meet Tifa and Cloud again. A reunion that could be just as bitter as it would be joyous.

Three years has passed since she has seen Tifa. At the very beginning, she was aware of this woman's existence simply through the memories of the thirteenth fragment and Lumina. Tifa existed; and that was it. Like a plague, memories and thoughts of this woman started to spread and infect her mind. The black-haired rebel was a traitor, a liar, a cheat. Midgar filth to Lumina. In hindsight, it made sense though. Lumina was the personification of all of her vulnerabilities and weaknesses, with a child's mind and innocence. That impression of Tifa had continuously battled with the memories of the thirteenth fragment. The 'Lightning' was older, jaded, and cynical; embodying the adult's eye for the biased truth. Although betrayed, Tifa had been her salvation, her strength, and her future.

The once empty Etro felt as if she was the middle man. She understood what the thirteenth fragment had felt, yet she also understood how Lumina had felt. So in the end, she was left to reconcile the two. It took her three years to finally get a solid grip on her emotions, but during that time, she had felt hollow. No one had escaped her apathy, not even Serah. Lightning knew she _should_ care though, and so she acted as if she did.

Tifa wouldn't want to see her like this. It would've been... too painful. To ask from someone something they could no longer give... Perhaps it was luck that her feelings for Tifa hadn't been lost in the storm of emotions and feelings caused from not only the thirteenth fragment and Lumina, but from the other twelve fragments as well. It made her wonder why Tifa was so... special. Maybe it was the fascination with the way the black-haired woman could occupy her mind that led her to believe that she had retained her feelings for Tifa. If that were the case, did that mean she could accurately define her current state as love? Or was it infatuation? Mere curiosity? Lightning no longer knew.

The darkness disappeared behind them the moment they stepped out onto the cold floors of the lower levels of the Forgotten Capital. In the past few days, she had already scouted the area out just to make sure that it was safe for Aerith. "So... this is it?" Aerith asked, glancing around the expansive cave and seized up the white altar sitting in the center of a large body of water. "This... is the death-bed of my other self?"

"Stop thinking like that."

"I know, I know. I just can't help it." Aerith shrugged with a helpless little smile. She turned a determined stare up at the altar afterwards though, before she proceeded towards it surely. "I just have to summon Holy."

"You can do that after we reunite with-"

"No, I'll do it now. I'm sure there will be a lot of things to talk about after we see Cloud and Tifa again."

She scanned the surroundings with a keen eye again and swiftly followed after Aerith. If things don't get dangerous for Aerith, it could get _very_ dangerous for her depending on how well the Lifestream will take to her 'invading' Gaia again for an extended period of time. Hell, she wasn't even sure if summoning Holy was exactly safe for her, but it's a safety net that needs to be cast. She doubted Meteor was the only thing Sephiroth had up his sleeve. "Be careful." Lightning murmured as she effortlessly hopped up the steps to the altar before offering a helping hand.

"Thanks." Pulling Aerith up to the leveled ground, the Cetra dug in her pocket and pulled out the White Materia, "This is it."

"Don't worry." Lightning chuckled softly. Holding her hand out, the unmistakable crimson blade of the Ultima Weapon materialized. With one smooth arc, the blade was held in preparation to fight against any possible threat. "I've got your back."

"Right." Aerith said with a slight roll of her eyes, but she knew she had Lightning's word. She had trusted Lightning with her life back then, chose to leave Gaia on Lightning's word, and she will continue trusting the pinkette who has yet to fail her. Kneeling onto her knees, she cradled the White Materia gently in her hands as she held it in prayer. She could feel the Lifestream welcome her, whispering into her ears and repeating the same warning over and over again. It was too bad... because she knew she could trust Lightning with her life no matter who told her otherwise.

...

"She... didn't know herself." Tifa repeated Mog's words from last night to herself. It was a given, but she didn't get a wink of sleep at all. Not with their inevitable reunion with Lightning and Aerith looming the very next day. After leaving her with that sentence, Mog had went silent again. Even now, the moogle was quiet as it hovered above Yuffie who was holding the rope that was tied around his small white body.

"Is everyone ready?" Cloud asked, taking one quick glance. There was a collective agreement but it accumulated to nothing but a few grunts from Cid and a quick 'yep' from Yuffie who was far too preoccupied with Mog. The blond stood there watching as Cid and Yuffie stepped into the Shera before he turned to Tifa, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Tifa sighed, "You were right."

"About?"

"Lightning. She's... alive, and I didn't believe you."

"Tifa-"

"At least, that's what Mog says."

"Mog?"

"The moogle." Tifa elaborated. It had slipped her mind that she has yet to introduce the moogle to everyone. "He said Lightning and Aerith are waiting for us there. For sure. Then again, he said he belongs to Serah."

"Serah? Lightning's sister?" A frown furrowed Cloud's brow as he weighed the importance of that simple fact. Serah was supposed to be dead though; so was Mog a moogle of the past or was there more to this? "There... are many things we don't know yet. Hopefully, once we do see Aerith and Lightning again, they'll have all the answers."

"I hope so."

They were just about the board the Shera as well before Marlene and Denzel's voices called out to them. "Tifa! Cloud!" Wearing all the right smiles, the two turned and greeted the two kids who latched themselves onto their legs.

"Think I'd let you guys leave without sayin' good-bye did ya?" Barret called out to them as he made his way through the hangar to stand eye-to-eye with them. "I'd come myself but..."

"Daddy's busy! But he said he's going to go to the park with us later!" Marlene laughed as she tugged on Tifa's hand, "So come back with Light and Aerith!"

"With Fang and Vanille too!" Denzel added, glancing up at Cloud. The blond raised his eyebrow before he nodded as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yeah, if we see them."

"Well, we'll just bring everyone back from the dead." Barret snorted before he slapped Denzel over the back of his head playfully.

"Be careful alright?" Hooking his arm around Tifa and Cloud's neck, the large man pulled them to the side, "I don't wanna come in savin' your ass. If things get dicey, pull back. I hate raining on your parade, but Lightnin' and Aerith have disappeared for three years. It might be too good to be true to suddenly hear from them again."

"Barret, we know the risks." Cloud answered steadily.

That seemed to be a satisfactory answer because the larger man then proceeded to shove them forward with a large grin on his face, "Then what ya waitin' for? Go get them and bring Lightnin' back so I can pound some sense into that thick head of hers. I bet this was all her plan for some shit."

"Sure thing."

Climbing into the airship, they glanced at Barret and the two kids one last time before facing forward. No time to look back now. Time had stopped for the three years Lightning and Aerith had disappeared for and ever since that fateful day where so much blood of their friends had been spilled. Resting back in her seat, Tifa closed her eyes and ignored the rumble of the Shera's engine.

Tick. Tock. Her time started to move once again.

* * *

**The fateful reunion in the next chapter? Maybe... ;D**

**Any questions?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Her eyes skimmed over the endless sea of white trees. In the sky, the Shera soared above towards the Forgotten Capital now marked on the airship's map. Tifa stepped closer towards the large glass windows as awe overcame her when the lost Cetra city came into view. Never, in a million lifetimes would she ever imagine that it would look like this. As if a grand city had risen from deep below the ocean, she could see the conch shell roofs of the buildings and the reflective floors reminiscent to the ocean ground. There were other odes to nature and the planet, but the one striking fact that had hit Tifa was the exact reason why the Forgotten Capital was called the Forgotten Capital. It was empty. Not a soul. The Shera circled the city once or twice and during that time, Cid had let out a long whistle, "Now, how the hell're you suppose to find two people in _that_?"

"We better land and start looking then." Cloud answered easily enough. Tifa could see the determination burning in his eyes and posture. He looked nearly ready for anything if that meant finding Aerith and Lightning again.

How she wished she shared his same resolve. There wasn't a day or night where memories of Lightning hasn't haunted her like a lingering ghost deprived of what little justice it could salvage in the world of the living where it no longer belonged. The night in Rocket Town had opened her mind to the possibility that Lightning was alive. She was willing to entertain it even if she might end up broken and bitter once again. She often wondered how much of Mog's word she should take seriously. The moogle, after all, did seem a bit naïve and gullible. Or perhaps she has grown too jaded and cynical. The Shera rumbled as it landed on the outskirts of the capital while Cloud, Yuffie, and herself prepared for the trek into unknown grounds. "So... you really think that you'll find them?" Yuffie asked the question at the heart of Tifa's doubt.

"I know we will." Cloud said while strapping the fusion blade to his back.

"How do you know for sure?" Yuffie hummed as she tied the rope still wrapped around Mog's body to the belt loops of her shorts.

"I was told."

"By who?"

The blond wordlessly stalked out of the cockpit area leaving the three staring after him. "What's gotten into him?" Cid huffed, "We should at least know who sent us on this God damn search in a middle of this God forsaken place. For fuck's sake, I still think this is a load of bull."

"Yeah," Yuffie said, tossing her hands over her head, "the cranky-legged old man has a point."

"L-Lightning won't lie kupo!" Mog suddenly yelled with his boggle glowing brightly with indignity.

"Lightnin'?" Cid repeated before he groaned and flopped down on his pilot seat, "That MIA agent? She might as well be dead."

"Goes to show how much you know stupid old man kupo!" The moogle yelled, frantically waving around his moogle wand, "Lightning will never die! Kupo!"

"Ha! I wonder who's stupid now."

"We…" Tifa started and silence instantly settled as if Yuffie and Cid just remembered that she was still within the vicinity, "We should go."

"Then you three go at it as much as you want. I'm only here to make sure you got to this damnable place. I ain't movin' an inch." Cid said, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Fine. Then wait here." The fighter murmured and left the room swiftly. Even though she shared the same thoughts, she hated herself for thinking that way, and so she hated anyone who would say what's on their mind without even an ounce of consideration towards her and Cloud. Yuffie and Cid didn't know Lightning and Aerith, they didn't understand their importance. Clambering down the stairs, she quickly located Cloud searching the endless buildings. This search was akin to finding a needle in the haystack.

"This is gonna take _forever!_" Yuffie groaned after fifteen minutes of searching empty buildings. "Did they say where they would-"

"Kupo. Mog knows kupo." The moogle said after a while.

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"Mog thought you knew kupo." Pulling the moogle down into her arms, Yuffie promptly gave Mog an unforgiving noogy.

"Yuffie, stop that." Tifa sighed as she approached the two, "Where are they then?"

"Deeper inside kupo. At the altar. Aerith has to summon Holy kupo."

"Holy?" Exchanging looks with Cloud, Tifa quickly dashed towards the heart of the capital following the blond man closely.

"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" Yuffie yelled before she jumped in pursuit with Mog fluttering after her.

It only got quieter the further in they got. The only thing they could hear was the sounds of water droplets echoing through the endless hallways. The quieter it was, the more unsettling. The deep gutted anxiety that had churned in her gut had always been present, ever since they had left on this search, and it slowly grew and festered. The emptiness was too unforgiving, the bleak white walls was too blinding that the strange watery designs of each room they came across had lost all sense of interest or fascination. Everything just felt too meaningless.

…

Silence. A water drop, and then the resounding ripple of the millennia still spring spread through the broken peace. She weighs the hilt of the blade in her hand, feels the familiarity of it as if it were an extension of her own arm. With a quick glance towards the praying Cetra, Lightning steps slightly forward and stares out at the emptiness before her. She doesn't see him, but she can sense him. He's been watching ever since they have arrived. Waiting quietly, patiently stalking his prey until the opportune moment. The most dangerous enemies were those who had the patience. Her skin prickled, feeling his gaze follow her every move. Slit green pupils like that of a snake, slowly prowling around his prey before he would strike in that one determining bite. Or a spider, painstakingly spinning his web of death in waiting. "I know you're here." Lightning finally sighed, acknowledging his unwelcomed presence. Silence answers her. Does he think that this will drive her mad with tension? No. He should know. She was Etro, cursed with solidarity and quiet. Silence was not her weakness. Even the slightest disturbance would alert her… like the softest sing of a blade slicing through air. Electricity cackled around her fingertips before she swung around suddenly, tossing the thundaga at the descending angel prepared to take the life of her charge. Sephiroth braved through it, dropping with the Masamune to impale the praying Cetra. "No new tricks?" Lightning hissed before she brought the Ultima Weapon to clash head on with the One-Winged Angel. Sparks ignited from the grind of steel against steel, and she could clearly see the fascination and amusement in Sephiroth's eyes.

"Goddess." He acknowledged with a sickening smile before he leaped back to put a respectable distance between them.

"Another clone." Lightning murmured and stood to protect Aerith from anything Sephiroth could possibly have planned, "You should know that I expected this."

"Of course. We have both… foreseen this." He reached into his pocket as the pinkette watched on in mild curiosity. Her jaw clenched slightly when the Black Materia rolled in his palm. "I have summoned Meteor already, just as you have foreseen as well. Holy won't be enough to stop _us_."

"Good thing Holy isn't the only thing we're counting on."

"Cloud?" Sephiroth chuckled, "He is nothing than a mere pawn. A human."

"You forget you are one too."

Did she make him mad? His smirk died the instant he heard her words. "Then where do you stand, Goddess?"

"Right here, between you and Aerith." Lifting her blade, she held it prepared for battle.

"Then so be it. She is… trivial, in your presence."

"I'm flattered." The pinkette retorted dryly.

"You should be." He slowly walked towards her, eyes never leaving hers. "Mother and I… have chosen you. You will be perfect."

"What?" Lightning breathed, caught off guard by the words. Quickly bringing her blade up once Sephiroth was close enough, she held it to his chest.

"In the war between Black and White. Where… do you stand?" She watched him drop the Masamune. Cold fingers wrapped around the edge of her weapon before Sephiroth suddenly pulled on it, impaling himself purposefully. With every step he took, the blade sunk deeper and deeper until it broke through the bones of his ribs, shredded through his lungs, and out his back. He should be dead, but he continued. He didn't stop until his chest had hit the hilt of her blade. The blood spilled from his chest, soaking his black leathers until it congregated in a dark crimson pool at their feet. One hand slick with blood slipped over hers while the other reached up. Lightning didn't flinch or pull away, ensnared by the glint of his eyes even as he slowly drew the tips of his cold fingers down her cheek. He leaned in close, his whisper cold against her ear, "Reunion."

He suddenly pushed himself away, dislodging the blade from his torso as he staggered back. With her face set and serious, Lightning didn't budge from where she was until he stepped off the edge of the altar, and until she had heard the clear splash. Only then, did she move to stand and watch as his body sunk deeper and deeper into the spring and out of sight. The dark swirls of his blood lingered and dispersed to pollute the once clear water. There was no blood-lust, no hate or resentment, but there was a certain light of… intrigue in Sephiroth's eyes. It was as if he saw her as a means to an end, a solution to a problem that he had long been arduously searching for. Perhaps a key to a locked door.

She turned around to return back to Aerith's side before she felt it. The ripple on the waters once again. She should've known that Sephiroth wouldn't have killed off a clone just a send a message without leaving a farewell gift. "Aerith, Aerith!" Lightning called out to her, and on cue, the brunette started to stir.

Her green eyes peeked open, blinking to gather herself again before a smile blossomed on her face, "Light, I've summoned-" The moment she sees the large pool of blood on the ground and the footsteps that had treaded through it, she looks up at Lightning with bewildered eyes, "What happened?"

"Sephiroth." Lightning said as she quickly grabbed the brunette's arm to haul her onto her feet, "We're getting you out of here."

"W-Wait-" Dragging the brunette off the altar, Lightning threw Aerith behind some cover right before the water from the spring erupted, resulting in a downpour.

"I wonder what part of JENOVA _that_ is." Lightning muttered beneath her breath as she turned to face her opponent. Red flesh cocooned by black scales, it harshly resembled a malformed and mutilated humanoid that towered over them. Its two arms were shaped like to large encompassing claw with one scrawny leg while the other sat there like a dead bulge of throbbing flesh. The beast thrashed and screeched before it spewed forth an endless breath of blue flames. It instantly set everything alight despite there being nothing left to burn.

…

The ground shook and trembled before they could hear a distant screeching echoing through the hallways. "What… was _that_?" Yuffie asked, looking around a little frantically.

"Something tells me that's where Lightning and Aerith are." Cloud muttered and drew his sword, "Let's go."

There was no hesitation in Tifa's decision to follow after Cloud and Mog seemed just as eager. It didn't matter who she would encounter. If it was Lightning and Aerith, then what more could she wish for? But… it could very well be that woman who had told Cloud to go to the Forgotten Capital to begin with. The woman with the Crimson Blade. Tifa's hands clenched into fists as the sounds of battle got louder. Would she find a reunion or revenge?

…

Whenever she would see Lightning fight, she would always see her red blade first. That was the first thing she had learned to associate with the Savior, both the good and the bad. Aerith watched the battle with her staff clutched close to her chest. The help Lightning needed wasn't to be given in battle. She could hardly keep her eyes on the pinkette, and she knew that Lightning was accustomed to fighting alone. Friends and family were important, but the pinkette was just as every bit independent. Diving for cover when Lightning had sunk her blade into the ground, she looked on with anticipation as a wild tornado brewed, whipping up all manner of debris and water in its torrential winds. She could only see the slightest outline of the combatant, catching the briefest sightings of the crimson flashes and strikes of electricity. She only knew the explosions of flames. On many occasions, she would wonder about Lightning. She was far too strong, even for her own good, but there was a crack so obvious that she doubted Sephiroth hadn't noticed.

Aerith suddenly felt it, the slow feeling creeping up her neck unpleasantly before she saw it unravel before her eyes. A flash. An Army of One. Ruler of Chaos. The strikes happened so fast that her eyes staggered to keep up to the thousand slashes suddenly appearing on the monster's scaled skin. The crimson blitz surrounded the beast, before she finally caught up to Lightning high above with her Ultima Weapon ready to strike. In one fell swoop, Lightning dealt the final blow, bringing her blade down in a deadly blow before the ground exploded where her blade had contact it. Silence again. The monster didn't even make a sound before it collapsed onto the ground still blazing with the blue flames it summoned.

The whispers of the Lifestream, once hushed during her time in Novus Chrysalia, returned in a fury. Lightning landed, blade glinting in the light of the fire and it immediately brought her back to the time she had watched in horror as Sazh's transport crashed, resulting in his fiery grave. Aerith clamped her eyes shut and fought the sickly prickle of her skin at the memory. Shaking her head to banish the thoughts, because she knew full well that Sazh, Dajh, Vanille, _and_ Fang were all alive and well, Aerith steeled herself and approached Lightning. She took one step before she was echoed by a multiple of three more. Her breath hitched and all unease was soothed by the excitement that those may be the sounds of Cloud and Tifa approaching. "Light! They're almost here!" Aerith laughed, "Light!" The pinkette shifted slightly but seemed far too absorbed in the burning blue fire to answer her. "What are you…" Giving up on drawing Lightning's attention, she turned just in time to see Cloud, Tifa, and another young girl with Mog conveniently tied to her hip run in. "Cloud… Tifa!" Aerith yelled, too happy to reunite with her family once again.

"Aerith!"

Then, their eyes had looked to the Savior just as quickly as they had located Aerith amidst the burning blue flames. Their posture tensed and Aerith had realized that their thoughts weren't so much different than her very own that she had to shake off. With Lightning's back facing them and her standing collar too tall to see the head that was too busy studying the dead carcass in front of her, Cloud and Tifa could only recognize her by the crimson blade still clutched in her hand. "No…"

…

Tifa had always thought she would've had more control in her life. After all that she has gone through, somehow, she had still remained that patient and kind person she had always been. Her family had been killed by SHINRA; she got her revenge. Jessie, Biggs and Wedge were killed by SHINRA; she got her revenge. The same drive that had kept her going in her fight against SHINRA was the only thing fueling her. It was a deep-seated resentment that festered within her mind. Otherwise she would've been perfectly content simply retiring herself to Seventh Heaven, but the crimson blade never faded from her memories.

The murderer had her back facing them, her head hardly visible behind her standing white collar. She seemed preoccupied studying the burning carcass in front of her. Aerith. In hindsight, she hadn't even noticed Aerith at all. Didn't notice Cloud, Yuffie or Mog. Only the crimson blade. Anger immediately possessed her. Hatred thrashed within, uncontrollable and violent. "You!" Tifa screamed, fueled by the raw desire for revenge.

"Tifa! Stop!" Aerith yelled, but the said woman could only hear the blood pounding in her ears. She dashed forward as fast as her legs could carry her, fists clenched so tightly she could feel her nails dig into her palms through the leather gloves. Her punch sailed through but didn't meet its mark and in a blur of movement, a hand firmly seized her wrist before her arm was forced back behind her back.

"Nice to see you too... Tifa."

Breaking free of the loose hold, Tifa spun around. She no longer knew what she should feel. "L-Light...?"

* * *

**Who likes Vincent?**

**(For those who have read chapter 9 and 10, I've chosen to remove them after rereading them myself. Not quite as satisfied as I would like to be. Perhaps I was too eager to post them. I hope this is alright... Sorry for the inconvenience! I'll most likely take a different direction with the story, so chapter 9 and 10 won't resemble what had been previously posted. It'll be new stuff!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The world closed in on her, like those metal containment cells with no doors and no windows. Her own breathing was the loudest thing she could hear while Lightning's voice lingered like a faded echo trapped inside the confinement of her disbelief. The skin on her wrist where Lightning had touched felt as if she had been burnt with hot iron, having grown unfamiliar with the warmth. "Y-You're..." Tifa stammered, hardly capable of forcing what felt like a jagged syllable out of her throat.

In the second that Aerith had allowed silence to prevail, Tifa had seen two things that had told her that Lightning... was no longer Lightning, no matter who claimed otherwise. Firstly, the crimson blade was still clutched firmly in the pinkette's hand and her overall appearance was exactly the same as the murderer that night ago. The same clothes, the same black spinal arm guards which looked as if she had ripped them out of her victims and used them as armor in sadistic glee. She was a horrifying being; not woman, not human, and definitely not Lightning. Then, there were Lightning's eyes, or what appeared to be Lightning's eyes on Lightning's face. Eyes so cold and closely guarded that she couldn't remember a time where the pinkette had looked so emotionless and calculated. Her Light had forgave her, but even then, even if Lightning hadn't, there were always sparks of emotion that would light up her eyes occasionally. "Tifa..." Aerith started hesitantly as she glanced between the fighter and the Savior, "This is... Lightning."

There it was; the third proof that this existence in front of her wasn't Lightning. Otherwise, there would be no need to introduce them as if they were strangers. "Lightning?" Tifa repeated darkly, "Aerith... are you _really_ Aerith?"

"Tifa." Cloud's firm voice called out to her before he rested a hand on her shoulder, "Of course-"

She tried to shake his hand away, but he kept it there firmly as if to hold her still. "If... you are Aerith, then you wouldn't be telling me that this person is Lightning."

"Tifa, let me explain-"

"We can do that later." Lightning's voice rang clearly in an unspoken demand for obedience tinged with arrogance that Tifa quickly learned to detest. She was still cutting and curt, and unbearably callous. Tifa didn't know if she should take it as a personal insult when the person who even dared to appear as Lightning would turn her back to her. Anger choked in her throat, wanting nothing but to have her revenge this instant. "If this is really a part of JENOVA, I doubt it'll die that easily," the pinkette continued seemingly unaware of the fighter's ire, "We should get out of here while it's still down-"

The blow came when no one had seen it, and when the pinkette was distracted. Like a whip, the long black arm of the JENOVA spawn lashed out against Lightning. Tossed off her feet, the pinkette crashed into the ground several times before the monster slammed its deformed hand down, crushing her and all beneath her. It held her trapped in the crater. "Watch out!" Cloud yelled, grabbing Aerith's arm before dashing away from the blue flames that swathed over the ground right where they had been standing. Tifa could feel the heat against her skin, knowing she had barely dodged the flames when she had lurched towards Yuffie and Mog before pushing them to safety. The fires razed the ground uncontrollably and the beast never stopped spewing out the flames as if it wanted to consume them and the Forgotten Capital in its rage.

It was everywhere. Their path was completely obscured by the fire. "Take this!" Yuffie yelled as she flung her large shuriken near the ground to waft the flames away. Yanking Tifa harshly, they ran down the paved way towards the exit before the flames would close in around them again.

"Lightning! Lightning!" Mog yelled before choking from the whiplash of Yuffie suddenly breaking into an all out dash, "Oof!"

The fire swallowed everything and only until they had made it to the exit were they safe for the time being. "Cloud! Aerith!" Tifa yelled, but she couldn't see anything but blue. A loud shriek of the monster shook the entire expanse.

"Boobs! Look!" Yuffie tugged on her hand before pointing towards a soft golden light flickering behind the bright blue flames.

"What is-" A violent wind tore through them, its loud howling piercing through the cackle of the fire. It continued and wrapped around the entirety of the space, picking up the flames into what looked like a fiery tornado.

...

"Tifa! Yuffie!" Cloud hollered as he swiped his blade through the fire to clear his path. In the last moments he had seen those two, the blue flames had seemingly washed over them like a wave. With Aerith's hand gripped tightly in his own, he swiped at the flames again and tried to head in the general direction of the exit, only to be met with a strong resistance.

Aerith pulled him back with desperation burning brightly in her green eyes, "We have to save Light!"

"Aerith-"

"Light comes first! I swear Cloud! She is Lightning! We can't let Sephiroth get her!"

"Sephiroth?" Cloud breathed. Images of the insane silver-haired man flashed through his mind's eye.

Without waiting for his answer or agreement, the brunette pulled him back in the opposite direction. "Light!" A blue orb of water appeared in front of her staff before she released a strong stream straight towards the monster's arm. He allowed Aerith to pull him forward, not needing a moment to think of his own actions before he swung his fusion blade horizontally and clashed heavily with the scaled wrist of the monster. "Cloud! Hurry!" Aerith yelled, rushing him from behind as she held her staff out to erect a protective barrier around them. In seconds, they were enveloped by the blue flames again. Kept at bay by the Cetra's spell, the fire glowered over them, licking angrily in attempts to do away with them once and for all.

"Damn it Lightning! Get the hell up!" The man demanded, bringing the fusion blade slamming against the monster's wrist again. It screeched loudly, but it lifted its hand just enough for him to catch a faint golden glow beneath its claws. "Light-" A bright golden flash erupted, shining brilliantly as if to purify all their surroundings with divine light. It blinded his eyes, making him cover them with his arm. The white beam of condensed magic pierced the beast's hand and shot upwards in a straight beam, colliding with the ceiling before it exploded. The monster wailed as the chunk of rocks pelted it from above, too large to dodge the falling debris. It was immediate then; a soft green glow appeared and wafted over the ground.

"Oh no!" Aerith's voice demanded for his attention, turning to see the flower girl as frustrated as he had ever seen her. Eyes were wide with horror as the floor was illuminated, "Light! You have to get out of here!" Dropping to her knees, the Cetra instantly fell into prayers, and the moment she did, the green wasps of light fluttered and hissed like a provoked snake denied of its prey.

Hell if he knew what was happening.

He had caught a glimmer; gold dust shimmering amongst the blue flames before he felt a gust of wind pick up. Faster and faster, it wound like a spiral around them. It left them standing in the eye of the storm alongside the caster of the spell. "Protect Aerith." Lightning's voice left that of the person who looked no longer like Lightning. Golden armor hugged the woman's body and the skin that was visible was nothing more than an inhuman shade of black, white and a dark pink swirls of chaos. Feathers fell from her hip and shoulders, white and black respectively, and her fingers - no _claws_ reached out before a double-sided scythe materialized in her hand. He couldn't see her face, but he could see a horn twisted up above her head.

Despite Aerith's prayers, the green wisps had already latched onto the pinkette's legs and continued to coil up her body. Fighting its grasp, Lightning raised her hand high above her head as her scythe started to spin, "It's over!" The JENOVA offspring broke though the winds, right at the opportune moment before Lightning's attack struck. An enormous orb of condensed energy fell like a guillotine before everything imploded. The blast staggered him, forcing him to lodge his blade deep into the ground like an anchor before he grabbed Aerith so that the brunette wouldn't be blown away in the violent storm.

...

"What is that!"

"We have to take cover kupo!" Mog screamed as he vehemently waved his wand around, "Hurry or we'll be caught up in it kupo!"

"But-" Tifa started before Yuffie leapt and pounded her over the head with her fist.

"Listen to Mog or we're gonna be blown to pieces! No one sane would go running into that!" The ninja yelled as she continued yanking the fighter away, "I'm too young to die!"

There was no time. Suddenly pulling back on Yuffie, Tifa threw herself behind a corner and hid the younger girl in her body while Yuffie did the same for Mog. The explosion erupted, sending debris and fire flying everywhere. Like an earthquake, the ground trembled and shook, finally breaking underneath the pressure.

Then, silence reigned.

Small rocks rolled off of her shoulders when Tifa raised her head and surveyed their surroundings. "I-Is it over?" Yuffie whispered. Lifting herself up carefully, Tifa slid against the wall before she peered around the bend. It looked like it was over. The air was still and stagnant now, allowing the floating dust to slowly settle. Taking one wary step out, Tifa walked back into the expanse that was now in rubble and ruin.

"Cloud? Aerith?" Tifa called out and listened to her own voice echo back to her. The rocks crunched beneath her shoes loudly.

"Boobs!" Yuffie hissed. The young ninja crouched and pointed to the dark black orb floating a fair distance away, near the spring. "What's that?"

"A portal kupo." Mog answered easily and carefreely, "Lightning is waiting for us kupo."

"So what? They just left it there for us thinking that we'd walk straight into a deep and dark hole floating in the middle of nowhere?" Yuffie huffed as she crossed her arms indignantly.

"Let's go kupo!" The moogle cheered, seemingly oblivious to the feelings of unease, tension, and fear. His boggle glowed brightly as he fluttered towards the dark hole, dragging the unwilling Yuffie with the rope still wrapped around his body.

"H-Hey! I'm not going near that thing. It's - It's - IT'S COMING!"

"Y-Yuffie?!" Tifa froze when dark tendrils shot forth from the dark abyss and wrapped around them. "W-What is this!?" It latched onto her arms and wrists, wrapped around her legs and forcefully pulled her towards it. No matter how much she struggled, the darkness swallowed her whole along with Yuffie and Mog. It felt as if she was floating in mid-air, suspended and lost in the dark abyss. Her breath trembled out of her lips. A cold chill crept up her spine as if she was being upheld by ghosts before she's dropped unceremoniously. She found her limbs again and her mind was kicked out of limbo forcefully. With a deep gasp of air, Tifa's eyes shot open and light flooded too quickly. She didn't even know how, but she was dropped onto the floor as if someone had thrown her. Pushing herself up gingerly, Tifa quickly looked around for Yuffie. The young ninja wasn't too far from her as well, lying face down above the poor moogle that was struggling to wriggle out from beneath. "What happened?" The fighter whispered to no one in particular.

"Tifa!"

Straightening herself, she whipped around to see Cloud standing there as well. "Cloud! Thank goodness you're here. Where's Aerith? Are you alright? Where are we?"

"I don't know." He breathed as he ran a hand through his hair, "I _really_ don't know."

Unease rippled through his unspoken body language when he turned and looked towards the center of the cold stone room they suddenly found themselves in. "What is..." Tifa's voice stopped, breath hitched, and then she forgot how to breathe. Aerith was before them, kneeling beside one that appeared like Lightning, but not in her entirety. Only the pink hair and three-fourths of her face were remotely recognizable. Nearly half of her face was covered by what looked like some deformed mask and in the socket of her eye, wasn't an eye. It was nothing but a deep opaque hole with a single outline of a circle glowing in an unearthly turquoise blue.

The pinkette was on one of her knees as well, and her back curled in as if in pain. No - she was in pain. "Tifa... is she safe?" She heard Lightning ask.

"Don't worry, she's here." Aerith said softly only after she had cast a quick glance over her shoulder for confirmation.

"Good... ngh... good..." The golden armor dispersed into bright speckles glittering out of existence while the mask, or what Tifa thought was a mask, faded as well. Taking the form of Lightning again, the woman collapsed onto the floor weakly.

"Lightning!" Mog yelled after finally escaped from beneath Yuffie and proceeded to pull as hard as he can in order fly towards his master, dragging the unconscious girl along with him.

"It's alright Mog." Aerith murmured as she turned the pinkette onto her front and pushed away the white cloak to reveal her back, "She just fainted. The Lifestream did quite a number on her."

"The... Lifestream?" Tifa mumbled before her hand shot up over her nose and mouth at the stench of burnt flesh wafting into the air. She stopped herself from gagging at first, but when she saw the burn marks on Lightning's back, her shock and surprised numbed all of her senses. Like burning paper, the deep and dark scorch marks appeared on the pale skin of her back and legs.

"What happened?" Cloud asked before he dropped to the ground beside Aerith.

"She became a threat." Aerith said, "The Lifestream fears the 'human' Etro."

"Etro?" Tifa whispered, remembering that name in days long past. That was the name of the Goddess Hope had-

"Lightning!" A quick blur of silver ran past Tifa and threw himself down on the ground beside the passed out Lightning. Cloud had probably reacted in the same way she had, stilled by the endless surprises that have been hurled at them without an end in sight. He looked like nothing but a fourteen year old boy fretting over someone dear to him, but there was without a doubt that he was Hope.

But he had been a _man_ then; not a boy.

* * *

**And so, out of nowhere, I drop the rewritten version of Ch.9.  
**

**This one is much more plot/action driven than the previous entry, with _far_ less romance/drama. **

**For those looking forward to the Tifa/Lightning moments, it'll come. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The soft green glow of the cure curled away from Aerith's palms, illuminating her face. The burn marks had started to fade just as quickly as they had appeared, and soon not even a scratch or scar remained on Lightning's pale skin. During that time taken for Lightning's healing though, a tense and oppressive air loomed over them. It didn't escape Tifa that the Cetra didn't have a materia in her arm, and so it made her wonder how she was still capable of casting the spell. She hinged that alongside all the other questions in her mind that she had spent the last fifteen minutes gathering into what felt like a coherent flow of reason and logic. However, she just had a gut feeling that it wouldn't matter how well-organized her questions were because this entire situation was anything but organized. It was simply chaotic with a lot less demanding and with a whole lot more silence than she would've liked.

If Cloud and even Yuffie could remain relatively silent on this for now, then Tifa would respect that. Her eyes drifted to the boy kneeling beside Aerith with worry etched all over his face, but even though he seemed distraught, he was aware enough of his surroundings to catch Tifa's stare. He held it confidently before he spoke up, voice calm and collected, sounding just like the man Tifa had known in the past but with a more childish voice. "I... suppose it's been a while. Tifa. Cloud." Hope acknowledged, nodding to each of them respectively, "You might not recognize me but I'm-"

"Hope." Tifa mumbled quietly, "I know. Why... do you look like that?"

His eyebrow raised at her straight forward question, "I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to accept it so soon-"

"I haven't accepted anything," the fighter interrupted, "but it's the only explanation... I think." Tifa bit her lip and frowned; she couldn't properly explain what she was feeling, "You're a wanted criminal, accused of murder and treason... but you're just a boy."

"A boy?" Hope repeated as he pushed himself up from his knees and shook his head, "No, it's been a while since I've been _just_ a boy. Would you like to go for a walk? I'd like to talk to you specifically. In private." The last thing she wanted to do was wander off into unknown grounds with a known traitor who would resort to killing his friends. A part of her had easily recognized that it was impossible that this boy was Hope. As far as she knew, people grew _older_, not _younger_. She also knew that going with Hope might give her a partial truth, after all he had done that to her before. However, answers were still answers. When Tifa had agreed, Yuffie was about to protest but the fighter simply patted her head gently before following the silver-haired boy out into the winding stone hallways. "I'm sure Aerith would explain to Cloud and your new acquaintance our situation." A soft chuckle rumbled from Hope's throat at something only he found amusing, "I can feel your glare. Don't you trust me?"

"Isn't that an obvious question?" Tifa mumbled, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, "I don't trust you. Not then, and not now."

"Is it because I look like this?"

"That's the only reason why I'm holding myself back from punching you... but I don't know what you did, or if it's one of your experiments gone wrong that made you look like that. Truthfully, I don't care."

"You only care about that woman that looks like Lightning." Hope said, "You don't trust me because of what I did. After all, actions speak louder than words don't they?"

"You killed-"

"I wouldn't assume anything." The boy interrupted while he rounded another stone corner and then went up the following stairway. The moment they stepped out, Tifa was struck with awe at the pure size of the cathedral that loomed over her. She had never heard or seen such a huge cathedral on Pulse or Gaia, and she doubted that this was Cocoon. "This is Luxerion." Hope said, as if hearing her unasked question already, "The City of Light."

"Of... Light?"

"It's not Light's city; that wasn't the original intention, but... I think it worked out perfectly and the people agree with me. They take pride living in Lightning's city."

...

"Luxerion?" Yuffie repeated, glancing up at Cloud, "Where the heck's Luxerion?"

"It's in Nova Chrysalia." Aerith answered as she finally pulled her hands away from Lightning and gently turned the woman around so she was resting on her back, "The Realm of the Unseen."

Throwing her hands up, the ninja sat down on the floor cross-legged and yanked Mog down by the rope to clutch the moogle in her hands, "What the heck's the 'Realm of the Unseen'?"

"It's a place where the Lifestream does not, and cannot reach. A realm of the dead-"

"What!?"

Cloud frowned at that piece of knowledge and shook his head in disbelief, "Aerith that's just-"

"It's true. Walk out into the cities and you'll know. They're all ghost towns one after the other, but the thing is... there are people there. You just can't see them. It's like you've entered into a parallel world, so unique and different from ours, but everything's connected. The people, the souls... they're all connected to your world and Lightning, no - Etro, connects them."

...

"Etro." Tifa muttered darkly at the mention of that name again and again.

"You remember don't you?" Hope asked, "I've told you about the Goddess. Everything I've done is for the Goddess... for Lightning. She is at the crux of this, of everything that has happened in the past thousand years. Lightning saved our world, and changed yours. She inherited the God of Light, Bhunivelze's power and the Goddess of Death and Reincarnation, Etro's title and role."

She could already feel frustration and anger well in the pit of her stomach listening to these nonfactual tales of these Gods and Goddesses that she has never heard of. This wasn't an explanation for anything; it was simply and excuse: blame placed on some figure that was perceived as being out of their control and reach. "This is ridiculous."

"Is it?" Hope asked, "The woman being tended to by Aerith is Lightning, but... it isn't Lightning at the same time. I think that much was obvious. She's not the Lightning that you knew, but the Lightning that you knew is her... if that makes sense."

...

"So... who is she?" Yuffie asked, scratching her head as she stared at the pinkette lying on the floor.

"Cloud, do you remember? The woman that had saved us from Sephiroth after the plate fell? That was this Lightning, but the woman that had saved us from ourselves... that was a different Lightning. Over a thousand years, spread through time and space, would be a fragment: a part of a soul that's born. That fragment would share the same personality, the same life and tragedy of the whole. Do you see where I'm going with this? The Lightning that helped us fight SHINRA, she was a fragment; a fragment of this Lightning."

"T-This is unbelievable." Cloud huffed, running a hand through his hair as if that would help him clear his thoughts, "Impossible."

"Not impossible. Light seems to have a knack for making the impossible possible. She's still the same Lightning we know."

"B-But how? How did this happen?"

"By being difficult." Lightning answered him for Aerith. All of them shifted, one with relief while the others with weariness when the pinkette pushed herself up, cradling her head in her hand as if she was tending to a headache. "How long was I out for?"

"Nearly an hour."

"Crap." Apparently, being a Goddess didn't mean that she had to be well-spoken. Returning onto her feet, Lightning opened another black portal with a flick of her wrist, "I need to check on the Gate. I'll pick up wherever you leave off then." Glancing around the room, Lightning frowned slightly and fixed her eyes on Aerith again, "Where's Tifa? I thought you said-"

"She's here." Aerith breathed a little exasperatedly, "Hope wanted to talk to her."

"Hope?" The blue eyes stared off into space before Lightning left without another word and closed the portal behind her.

"Where did she just go?" Yuffie asked before Mog broke free of her grasp.

"To the Gate kupo! It's Lightning's job to watch over now because she's also Etro kupo."

"Gate? What gate?"

"Etro's Gate." Aerith answered, "Things are... fundamentally different here, and on Pulse and Cocoon. There's no Lifestream there, remember? You have to wonder where the dead go then if there's no Lifestream for them to go to. On Migdar, on Gaia, when people die, they return to the Lifestream, but when people die on Pulse - no - that's wrong. It doesn't matter _where_ you are. What matters is where you're _from_. People born with Pulse or Cocoon roots, when they die, return to Etro's Gate. They're given rebirth there, and so, they are then reborn here."

"So... dead people are reborn here." Yuffie mumbled, "If I'm here then-"

"You're not dead. Trust me. You're from Gaia right? When you die, then you'll return to the Lifestream. It's like... having two entirely different worlds coexist side-by-side. It's quite incredible actually."

...

"But how?" Tifa stressed, "How is that even possible?"

Hope gave her a small smile, "Because Lightning made it so."

"What?"

"This is the reality Lightning created for us, the second chance for humanity she gave us in exchange for her sacrifice. For everything she's done for us... there is absolutely nothing that I wouldn't do for her. I've said it before and I'll say it again, Lightning... she isn't human. She's Etro, our Goddess."

It was like she had walked into a realm of crazy cultists and a boy version of Hope was leading them with his fanatic ramblings about how Lightning was this or that. "I don't believe you."

"You have no choice but to believe this." Hope sighed, "Our worlds weren't one a millennium ago. They were two. Gaia. And Cocoon and Pulse, or more specifically, Nova Chrysalia. Cocoon and Pulse were long destroyed by the chaos. The God of Light Bhunivelze wanted to create a new world. However, He also wanted to purge humans of what it meant to be human. Lightning fought against Him, she destroyed Him, saved us, saved me... but our old world had died. Our new one... Bhunivelze took it to the grave. Lightning had no choice then. She used His crystal, His last remaining strength and forced our worlds together then. They were the closest at that moment, so you could say that it was pure coincidence that it happened. Time and space was distorted then; our timeline thrown into disarray. That's why Pulse and Cocoon exist. It's... like one enormous paradox that can never be solved, and we wouldn't want to. Novus Chrysalia now exist as a... mirror world having taken the form of the Unseen Realm to that of the 'Seen' Realm. Lightning is Etro; I've told you that a long time ago."

"You said that this happened a millennium ago?"

"Yes, a millennium ago." Hope laughed emptily, "One thousand years ago... I've waited so long for this." Tifa took another look at the boy. He certainly didn't look as old as he claimed to be. That, in itself, was impossible. No one lived that long, not unless they were immortal, but there were no such things as immortals in the first place. "I volunteered for this role myself because Lightning didn't abandon me. She saved me, but in turn, I failed her. I didn't have her back."

"Do you have any idea how far-fetched this sounds?"

"Ask Aerith and she'll tell you the same. After spending three years here and seeing all that she has, what choice did she have but to believe? You'll understand in the end. _This_ is reality."

...

"That's still hard to swallow." Yuffie mumbled as Aerith gave her a weak smile.

"I know. I was like that too after having been taken here by Lightning. This wasn't by first choice but I knew that I could trust Lightning. I just... trusted her, but also, I wanted to see this for myself. See it with my own eyes so I can make my own decisions and judgements. I still trust Lightning and that's why I've promised her my help after seeing the truth."

"Why would she need your help?" Cloud asked, "If she's really all that you say she is, then-"

"Just because she's a Goddess doesn't mean she's almighty. You've seen it yourself just now. There's a threat sleeping underneath this false peace. Like the calm before a storm. Sephiroth is waiting and plotting. I don't know what it is he wants; world domination or destruction? Lightning seems to have a general idea, but she's remained surprisingly tight-lipped about it. Even Hope doesn't know."

"Was that really Hope?"

"Yes. The very same Hope that we knew. Well, I guess I could say the same for Fang, Vanille, and Sazh, but Hope was the only one who had retained his memories."

"You mean - Fang and everyone, they're all alive?"

"Yes, they're all here in this realm. Alive and well. Hope had killed them, but in doing so, returned their souls back to this realm where their true bodies laid dormant in crystal stasis. It was all just some elaborate hoax, a stage with its chosen actors and written script. Actors who didn't even know that they were acting to make it appear all the more real. Everything was done to prepare _us_, to change us in a way that we would've changed if we hadn't merged with Lightning's world but with a different history."

...

"Like reaching the same end through different means." Hope easily summarized his earlier words, "When Lightning had forced the worlds together, she got a glimpse of your world's future. She knew about Cloud, Aerith, and Sephiroth before they even existed. She saw Cloud's potential, Sephiroth's madness and Aerith's death."

"A-Aerith's death?" Tifa stammered.

"Yes, but she couldn't do anything about it herself and so she left it in our hands. The Lifestream had immediately branded her as a threat, much like JENOVA who had appeared a thousand years before her. She was struck down, her soul torn to shreds and she lost a will of her own. However, she had managed to separate Lumina from her."

"Lumina? That girl?"

"That girl housed Lightning's weaknesses and vulnerabilities. The fragments of her soul were containers for her power and will, that's why the Lightning you knew back then was so powerful. That's why her strength waned when Etro was freed from the Lifestream's binds. She was nothing more than a part of a greater existence."

"You're wrong." Tifa said lowly, voice trembling with anger, "Lightning... Light was more than just that. She wasn't just a piece of a puzzle or a broken fragment! She was... she was... _more_."

"She was an actress playing a lead role that she didn't know she was playing. You're right to a certain extent. It's true that she was simply a missing puzzle piece, but at the same time she was just as real. Her existence wasn't a lie, and although her past, present and future were scripted, her experiences were real. Frankly, that kind of life is everything Lightning detests. It's the life that she had originally fought against, destroyed the Fal'cie because of the fate they tried to force on her, and even Bhunivelze couldn't control her in the end. Ironic isn't it? To think that Lightning would be the one to hold herself to a life that she hates."

Tifa's fists clenched and her body trembled. She didn't know what else to say though. She wanted to deny all of Hope's words vehemently and insist that these were all lies that the silver-haired boy had came up with in order to excuse his own actions when he had been an adult, but the error of that thinking had been glinting like a dagger in the dark. Everything was impossible. Nothing made reasonable sense at all, and perhaps it wasn't supposed to. Turning her back to Hope, she started making her way back underground beneath the Cathedral and back to where Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie were; the only semblance of sanity in this place.

"Tifa?" Hope called out after her, stalling Tifa at the bottom of the stairway, "No matter how much Lightning tries to hide it, I can still see it. She's fascinated by you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The thirteenth fragment, or the Lightning that you knew, has made a bigger impact on her than she had expected. You interest her... but I made an oath that I would stay by her side forever if need be. I owe her my life."

Tifa glanced over her shoulder but didn't meet Hope's eyes. Fascination and interest didn't mean that this Lightning would feel the same for her as the Lightning of her past. It didn't matter anyways, because Tifa was convinced that she wouldn't feel the same for the woman who had them all trapped in the middle of her palm from the very beginning. So she merely shrugged off Hope's proclamation.

* * *

**Finally done exams... And so! Here is the next chapter!**

**The next chapter will have a lot of dialogue as well. Everything will start to unfold and you'll start to see that Lightning's interactions with the gang are parallel to those during the first few chapters of Fictus Memoriae. That's why she'll come off as cold and unfriendly at times. She needs to time to get to know them again as Lightning(LR), and _not_ as Lightning(GC).  
**

**Considering Tifa's previous epic fail in regards to her relationship with Cloud and Lightning, she'll be given a fresh start. Granted, it won't erase what she had done. That would be a problem to solve by herself. I know I haven't truly addressed exactly what went on between Cloud and Tifa during their so-called 'break-up' so I'll be explaining that a little more too. **

**Questions?**

**Oh... and the next arc is coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

The pure amount of chaos caused by a brief moment of inattention never ceases to amaze her, _and_ in a bad way. With her arms crossed beneath her bust, she watched with a cold gaze as the cluster of souls fluttering around the Gate slowly reorganized themselves before passing through the slim opening that Lightning had allowed. There were more than several times where she had aligned herself with the traffic police, shaking her head disapprovingly when the souls seemed far to eager and impatient to get from one place to another as if they were aggressive drivers. Taking one more glance at the soft glitter of life, Lightning turned her attention away and returned back to where she came from. The darkness of outer realm where Gods and Goddesses lurked dissipated around her and soon reformed back into the cold stone room of the chamber beneath the Luxerion Cathedral. As much as she wanted to avoid lingering in the place she had been bound to by the Lifestream since Etro's imprisonment, she dreaded returning to face the endless onslaught of questions and demands from Cloud and Tifa. She found them gathered in the outer room where all those monuments stood guard over the four trials. "Lightning!" Mog loudly announced her arrival.

All eyes immediately turned to her while she carefully regarded the tense situation. The looks she was receiving left her in contemplation of exactly how much Aerith and Hope told them, how much their stories would converge or diverge, to what degree Cloud and Tifa believed them, and where she should start and end. Yuffie looked completely lost, but there was innocence and naiveté in her expression. Cloud seemed weary, but he appeared as if he had the patience and willingness to listen. However, she would have had to be blind not to notice the thinly veiled contempt in Tifa's blazing ruby eyes.

What Hope had told her and how much of it was to further his own interests? Interests, which Lightning truly believed to be misguided or misunderstood despite his good intentions. A thousand years would be enough to drive anyone to the brink of insanity and then back, or into denial. "I have answers and you have questions," Lightning stated the obvious, "but I'd rather not waste time explaining everything. Some of you aren't ready for the truth yet; that's fine." Thrusting her thumb back over her shoulder, she pointed their attention to the four heavy stone gateways beneath the statues, "I've, more so Lumina, had my memories stored at the end of each trial in Oracle Drives so that I wouldn't forget who I am. View them if you'd like because I have no intention of story-telling my entire life. I also don't know how much Hope or Aerith has told you about what's going on so I'll cut the chase now and fill you in later. I need you to defeat Sephiroth." Silence. Lightning didn't need to look at Aerith to know that the Cetra facepalmed at her lack of tact while Hope simply stared down at the ground and kicked his shoes. However, this was a matter of utmost importance, hence the reason why Lightning believed that there was no point beating around the bush. "Questions?"

"You want to repeat all of that again?" Yuffie laughed nervously as Lightning turned her strict stare onto the young girl.

"You just need to do what I tell you to do."

"You're unbelievable. You know that?" Tifa blurted before she slammed her mouth shut and turned her scathing glare towards the ground as if she was angry at herself for the outburst, but she still forged onwards, "Why should I even trust you? Who are you? Why... do you look like _her_?"

"What did Hope tell you?"

"I know what Hope told me." Tifa answered sharply.

"Good." Lightning retorted, growing tired of the black-haired woman's snappish attitude, "You tell me because I don't know what the hell he told you. But that's beside the point because you can't believe anything until it's too late."

"Lightning!" Aerith scolded, breaking the pinkette out of her undeserved anger.

Biting her lip, Lightning forcibly turned her attention away from Tifa as she muttered a pathetic apology beneath her breath, "I apologize. Look, I know everything's hard to believe. I won't ask for your trust me right away but you need to understand we're short on time. I have every reason to believe that Sephiroth is trying to destroy this planet. Destruction, domination, whatever... and there's no doubt that he's after my life."

"The proof?" Cloud asked.

"He's already summoned Meteor."

"Meteor?"

"The Black Materia. He wants to send the Meteor crashing into the planet. It will destroy everything. That's why Aerith and I were at the Forgotten Capital. We had to summon Holy in order to counter it. I'll worry about the other details. I just want you to do what you're meant to do, and what you've always been doing; saving the planet."

"Details? What other details?" Cloud continued to prod while Yuffie posed her own question.

"If you're the Goddess, aren't you supposed to be super powerful?" The ninja asked, "I mean, if you really did do everything that Aerith told us you did then you should be able to take down Sephiroth easily."

"I wouldn't underestimate Sephiroth." Lightning breathed, "Unfortunately, my powers are severely limited on Gaia. If I ever do use them, well... you saw for yourself what happened. The Lifestream attacks and it does lasting damage."

"You mean those burns?"

"That was nothing. I probably would've been _cleansed_," Lightning snorted at the idea of the Lifestream returning her back into her hollow self, "if Aerith hadn't prayed for them to stop. I could've died... Then the world would've gone to hell."

"How so?"

Hope shook his head and answered his question, "It would be a repeat of Novus Chrysalia's destruction... although I suppose the physical land will still remain intact. With the Goddess Etro's death, the life cycle of humanity would come to a complete stop. We won't ever grow old, but we'll still remain susceptible to sickness and death. Children won't be born and soon humanity will end. Of course... it sometimes leads me to believe that's what the Lifestream wants all along. Considering if _our_ people died then the Lifestream would be free to conquer the rest-"

"That's wrong." Aerith denied Hope's words vehemently, "The Lifestream - they would never wish for the deaths of others just to ensure their own survival."

Lightning nodded, "If I die, souls will no longer be reborn. The people of Cocoon and Pulse won't ever be reborn back to Novus Chrysalia, and those who die in this land will never be reborn back into Pulse and Cocoon. I agree with Aerith though, I don't think the Lifestream necessarily has the desire to 'kill' me, but to simply control me. My actions a thousand years ago cannot be undone; the Lifestream has realized this, but it had to make sure I wouldn't become a tyrant or a God on rampage. I won't condemn what it's done to me; I would've done the same if I were in their position... Things have changed now though. There's a threat, and I need to stop it."

"And that's Sephiroth." Cloud summarized, "Explain one thing to me though. You said that those from Cocoon and Pulse are reborn here when they die, and that people on Gaia return to the Lifestream, but what about people from both heritage? Say, a mother from Cocoon and a father from Midgar. Then what?"

"That's what I meant by details." Lightning said, "There are souls I want to save. I don't exactly know how those souls came to be, but perhaps that's the miracle we need. Unfortunately, as things stand, those souls are damned the moment they come into existence."

"What?"

"They have nowhere to return. It's one soul, but it holds two... you could say essences. For those souls that are neither from Lifestream or Novus Chrysalia, where do they go after death?" Lightning asked, pausing for a moment to allow it to sink in before continuing, "They go nowhere. Sooner or later, those souls will accumulate and become a cancerous mass of chaos, the same force the destroyed previous our world. It's a problem that we have to solve... Maybe... somehow force Novus Chrysalia and the Lifestream together."

"You say those souls have nowhere to go. So... do they just wander?"

"Yes. They wander Gaia, Pulse and Cocoon. There are already a thousand years worth of souls denied of rebirth and those numbers will only grow. The chaos will only get stronger."

"Then how?"

"That's the main question isn't it? How do we do this? We can't do anything if we don't have time... or the world for that matter if Sephiroth goes unchecked. We start with him and then work forward. One step at a time."

"Oookay..." Yuffie drawled out, "So let's say we take this Sephiroth down. Then what?"

All eyes turned to Lightning, including those of Hope and Aerith's. Although Lightning suspected that they had a vague idea of her plans, the pinkette had chosen to remain tight-lipped. Knowing how protective those two were, they were bound to disagree with her because it would pose a serious risk to her own well-being. "I... have a contingency plan, but it's not for everyone to know."

"Why not?" Hope asked this time, seemingly slightly agitated that even he wasn't allowed in on her plans this time.

"You'll have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"So we're just gonna have to go along with whatever you have planned?" Yuffie asked, puffing her cheeks out.

"How do you expect us to trust you when you can't even trust us?" Tifa mumbled after her long silence.

"It's not that I don't trust... but it's a delicate plan. I have to be careful with who I let in because some of you might very well try to stop me."

"Even I don't like the sounds of that." Aerith whispered softly, "Light, I know your intentions are good but you do tend to be a little reckless."

"I've thought this through, and it'll be a last resort. You'll just have to trust me... like you always have."

"Well, I guess I'm still alive," the Cetra hummed, "and Cloud, Tifa... all of my friends are still here; alive and well. I just hope that you've thought about yourself."

"I have," and that was exactly why she couldn't let Aerith or Hope know, "I've considered the good and the bad. Don't worry, I'm not one to play hero or any kind of benevolent martyr."

"And it wouldn't be like you." Aerith said, but she was trying to search for an unspoken promise from Lightning.

"It wouldn't, and I don't plan on starting." The pinkette shrugged noncommittally, "Even if if I do fail, I won't be going down alone anyways."

"I take it you're referring to Sephiroth." Hope said seriously, his eyes still prying as he tried to discern her intentions.

Arching an eyebrow at the boy, Lightning merely smirked lightly and didn't comment. Stepping past the group, she started heading towards the winding stone hallways that led out of the underground room. Glancing over her shoulder, she motioned for them to follow with a nod of her head, "I'll tell you more about Novus Chrysalia, but I think you might have an easier time believing me if you see this world with your own eyes." Other footsteps slowly fell into place behind her, and they followed her diligently before one pair decidedly stopped in their tracks. She knew who it was, having grown used to listening to his steps duly trailing after her. "Hope," Lightning called out to him before she had even turned, "What is it?"

"I think... I should return to the Ark." The silver-haired boy said with a more hesitance than usual. "I have to keep track of the situation with Meteor and see if there are any strange fluctuations with the Lifestream after what happened at the Forgotten Capital."

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Despite giving her his reason, not that he even needed permission from her to leave, he still looked reluctant. Biting his lip, his shifty eyes; they were all signs that there was something on his mind, but she had never been one to play the guessing game. He'll tell her eventually. Hope swiftly left afterwards, having seen the questioning looks on everybody else. "That wasn't like him." Aerith remarked.

"Something's on his mind. It's best to let him work it through by himself first."

"Well... I guess we all have something on our minds." The Cetra hummed but Lightning could feel the burning questions that Aerith had in her stare, "What are you planning?" Unconsciously, her hands drew into fists before she tossed a furtive glance over her shoulder at Tifa. Aerith, being as perceptive as she always has, had caught it but chose to wait until they had reached the surface ground before pulling Lightning to the side. "Tell me."

"I'm not-"

"It has something to do with Tifa doesn't it?"

She held Aerith's eyes and weighed her decisions, but there would be more damage done if she were to tell the Cetra. Crossing her arms defensively in front of her, Lightning turned her cold and calculating gaze back onto the fighter who was simply lingering by one of the benches looking sorely lost, "Tifa hates me." Lightning stated, deciding to keep it simple, "I wonder if she'll give me a chance."

The dilemma could be seen clearly in Aerith's face. A part of her was probably fighting with herself so she wouldn't start gushing about Lightning's feelings for the fighter, but another part of her probably saw through her attempt to lie. "So you can do what?" Aerith asked carefully.

A wry smirk came to Lightning's lips, "Give her my heart." Aerith didn't question her further. Seeing the satisfaction brimming in her eyes, Lightning thought back to her own words that she had just said. They were _not_ clichéd declarations of love and romance.

* * *

** AstroKitty: Regarding updates... I definitely plan on updating more frequently now that school's over. I'd like to think that I can post two chapters a week and finish this story before the end of summer. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Hehehe... who can guess Lightning's intentions regarding her 'contingency plan' that has to do with Tifa? Remember! Lightning's not one for flowery language and nearly everything she says can be taken literally. ;D **

**Although she**** does seem to see Tifa in terms of her 'use' rather than as a romantic interest, but that's because she's entirely focused on the task at hand. Her actual feelings come as a second priority, which are important and very much needed in order to persuade Tifa to agree with her plan.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

Everything was empty. The streets, the buildings, the parks and walkways... all completely empty. Tifa had always thought there was a certain sense of peace in quiet, but now she truly understood how solidarity and silence could drive anyone insane. Luxerion was a decorated city, and had a certain charm and style that was of its own class. It was aged to an extent; not comparable to the sparkling new sky-rises in Academia, but it wasn't as old and dingy as Midgar. Fixing her eyes on the large clock tower, she realized that it wasn't moving at all. Was it broken?

"So? How do you like it here?" Aerith asked as she suddenly popped up beside her.

"I don't like it." Tifa answered honestly, "It really is a ghost town."

"Well... in this case, I suppose that _we're_ the ghosts." The Cetra laughed casually, "It was like this for me too when I first arrived here. I couldn't see anyone."

"You mean you can see... people from the other realm?"

"Yeah. Lightning had thought it would be mentally unhealthy for me to stay here for so long without anyone else to talk to. So," slipping off a small ring from her right ring finger, Aerith held it up for Tifa to see, "she gave this to me. It contains a little bit of Light's own powers which allows me to see this place as it really is. Kind of like a bridge between two planes."

"Then they can see you now?"

"No, I just took off my ring. To them, I was probably talking to space before I suddenly disappeared."

"Wouldn't they think it's strange?" Tifa asked, crossing her arms around her waist as she tried to imagine how that would look like.

"Tifa, in this place, their Goddess of _Death_ walks around in broad daylight like any other person. Besides, they know I'm Light's charge. I'd think that they would expect strange things to happen in and around Light... or to anyone that's remotely associated with Light on a more personal level."

The familiar nickname hung between them before Tifa's lips twitched up in a wry smile, "_Light_ huh?"

"She's still the same Light we know... well, kind of. If you'd talk to her-"

"Aerith, I know. I just need some time. A lot happened. People who I once thought were dead aren't dead, Hope's a boy again, and Lightning? A Goddess? It's still hard to believe. You stayed here with Lightning for the past three years, but... I've always thought that Light - I was positive that she was killed that night."

"You're right." Aerith whispered gently as she hugged an arm around Tifa's shoulders, "Light did die that night. She's no longer the GC soldier we knew and now her burdens are even heavier than ever. She needs us. She needs you."

"Me?" Shaking her head at the ludicrous idea, Tifa escaped Aerith's comforting hold, "If she needed me then she wouldn't have disappeared for three years. She wouldn't have let me believe that she had been dead all this time only to reappear and tell me that she's some Goddess of the world."

"Tifa, there's a reason."

"Of course, there's a reason for everything isn't there?" Tifa retorted. However, Aerith's patience and kindness had never wavered.

"You wouldn't have wanted to see Lightning the moment she had 'reawakened.' She was so cold and emotionless. Even I didn't like seeing her the way she was. Tifa, she wasn't even human."

"She's not human now."

"No, it was... horrible. To think that the Lifestream would do that to her... She was smart though; always knew what she needed to do without any hesitation. The longer I spoke with her, the more I realized that pure logic and reasoning dictated over all of her actions and thoughts. Everything was black and white. At that time, I'm fairly certain that I was just the Cetra to her; a valuable asset in this war against Sephiroth. I had my use; that's why I was kept here for safe-keeping. It wasn't like I was her friend or anything like that... It was like she knew what she should feel, and so she acted in the way that she felt was right. But it was empty. Although her words were an honest attempt at being comforting, everything else she did - or didn't do - was in contradiction. The little things that weren't said but still showed that she cared were gone. There was no body language, she always kept her distance, and even the small subtle expressions that would give most people away... She didn't have any of that. I think it would've been especially painful for you considering the relationship you had with Light."

"It still would've been better than-"

"It's hard to love someone who doesn't have the capacity to feel anything, let alone love. Could you bear that? And even after these three years, I still think that it was a pure coincidence that Light would was able to retain the feelings that the thirteenth fragment had towards you."

"Even you refer to her as the thirteenth fragment...?" Tifa mumbled, "I don't like that. I hate it."

"Tifa-"

"It's like you don't even see her as a person in her own right. Just another piece of a puzzle."

"Tifa, I'm not trying to belittle or think any less of the Light that had helped us defeat SHINRA. But we have to face the truth. That Lightning was a fragment. We can say that her life had been scripted, actors and actresses played their parts, and her death was inevitable, but does it really mean anything? She still lived her life the way she wanted to. She didn't even know that everything been closely monitored and controlled, and you wouldn't either if we hadn't told you." Aerith said as she reached out and rested a hand on Tifa's shoulder, "Lightning is Lightning is Lightning is Lightning. It doesn't matter how many fragments there are, who cares? Sure they were all different people, but in the end, they're all just Lightning. And just like the Lightning who was the thirteenth fragment, this Lightning also has feelings for you because they're the same person; one a part of the other."

"But they're not the same." Tifa huffed as she grabbed a seat on a nearby bench, "I just - I don't... I don't even know anymore. Everything's just so confusing."

"And that's why Lightning wanted to keep things simple. All we need to worry about is defeating Sephiroth. Things will work out in the end, you'll see." Leaning down towards her, the Cetra placed a finger on her lips as the universal sign for quiet and winked, "Light told me just now. Apparently, she wants to 'give you her heart.' I couldn't really read her expression, but I think a statement like that seriously means something."

"It does." Aerith's back instantly went as straight as a rod before she whipped around and laughed awkwardly when Lightning's cool voice drifted in from behind her. The pinkette stood there, eyes penetrating and strict with her arms crossed petulantly. "It's _very_ serious and I told you trusting that you to keep it to yourself. A secret." Lightning punctuated with frustration clearly embedded into each and every syllable.

"You never told me to keep it a secret." Aerith quickly defended herself, "Well, now that you're here, I should go keep Cloud and Yuffie company! I'll show them around the city!"

"Wait-" Tifa couldn't even finish her sentence before the Cetra gave her a short wave and rushed off to where the said two were lingering by the empty shops. She could feel Lightning's gaze fall onto her. She refused to meet it. Instead, she focused on the small pebble on the ground.

"We're leaving soon. To Nibelheim."

"W-What!?" Her eyes shot up but then instantly recoiled at the stare Lightning was giving her. It didn't matter what Hope or Aerith would say; this Lightning was not _Light_. She stared down her nose at her as if she didn't even deem her worthy enough to look at her properly. "Why?"

"Are you familiar with the abandoned SHINRA mansion? There's someone there I want to... wake up."

"Wake up? That place is _abandoned._ No one's there."

"Then you might be surprised to know that there is someone there, and few other familiar faces that you probably won't be too happy about seeing."

"Who?"

"Rufus Shinra."

Tifa shot up from her seat and glared heatedly at the pinkette, "Why is he-"

"Because I made sure of it. He has information that I want." Lightning interrupted.

"Information on what?"

"You used to be a tour guide right?"

"What about it?"

"Have you ever gone into the reactor?"

Tifa bit her lip before she shook her head stiffly, "No. SHINRA had it under tight security. It was always locked down until-"

"SHINRA came in and razed your village to the ground, killing everyone you knew and then replacing them with actors."

"Yeah... kind of like what you've done but just the other way around." Tifa mumbled underneath her breath.

If Lightning had heard her, she chose not to acknowledge it. Instead, she continued as if Tifa hadn't said anything. "Sephiroth was there."

"What...?"

"Sephiroth was the one that burnt down your town. SHINRA sent their goons in afterwards to control the situation. He had lost his mind after secluding himself in the SHINRA mansion and then went on a killing spree. Are you familiar with First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair?"

Tifa searched her memory desperately. That name was vaguely familiar, remembering a foggy visage of a man with black hair and a large cleaver like sword that no regular human could wield. "Kind of."

"He struck Sephiroth down. The _real_ Sephiroth; not those clones that we've fought or the clone that nearly crippled you."

"You mean there are more than one Sephiroth?"

"No. There's only one Sephiroth." Lightning shrugged, "All the others are just cheap imitations."

"But if you're saying that Zack had defeated Sephiroth then what do we have to fight then?"

"Sephiroth didn't die. He fell into the Lifestream with JENOVA's head."

"JENOVA?"

"The JENOVA project. That's why I kept Rufus alive. Sephiroth was a test subject in one of SHINRA's sick experiments. A baby infused with JENOVA cells to augment their strength and intelligence in order to create a superior being. Or... to revive the lost Cetra civilization and its people. How much to you actually know about the Cetra?"

Tifa's fists clenched on her lap, listening to Lightning's question resound in her head in mockery. She didn't know anything about the Cetra, and even the information she had sought out after Aerith's disappearance had been vague. Ignorance was not an excuse. "I don't... know."

"They're a sister race to humans," Lightning elaborated promptly, "with an unnatural ability allowing them to communicate with the Lifestream. This race died off fighting the 'Great Calamity of the Skies' or 'Heaven's Dark Harbinger;' otherwise known as JENOVA, an extra-terrestrial life form with twisted powers."

"Why would SHINRA even use something like JENOVA then?"

Lightning allowed the question to hang momentarily before she raised an eyebrow, "So you can easily believe in some alien coming from outer space but you can't trust me?"

"I-I never said I believed what you were telling me about JENOVA!" Tifa stammered and fought a blush, "Everything's just hypothetical anyways..."

Rolling her eyes at Tifa's slight hypocrisy, the pinkette continued, "SHINRA didn't know about JENOVA and incorrectly concluded that the remains they had found were that of a lost Cetra. They thought that they were infusing people and beasts with cells taken from a Cetra. Sephiroth found out the truth, developed a mother-complex as a result and now seeks 'Reunion.' When AVALANCHE had attacked SHINRA, Sephiroth had been there... and so was Lumina. She was the one that had freed Aerith before you and Cloud had found her with Red XIII."

"Aerith never told me."

"Of course not. It was neither and time nor place, plus you had greater things to worry about. On that day, Sephiroth had reclaimed the rest of JENOVA's body from SHINRA's lab and forced my hand. I didn't linger for long though. I couldn't. The Lifestream didn't take kindly to the fact that I acted out of my place."

"Then when Sephiroth had attacked us..."

"That was before I came. You were already passed out." Lightning concluded swiftly, "Sephiroth's stronger than ever right now and there's no doubt that he has already fused with JENOVA. Even I'm not entirely sure what he's waiting for; why is he stalling his attack? Or maybe it's to contaminate the Lifestream further."

"Contaminate the Lifestream? How would he-" Tifa's voice cut off abruptly when the memory of the other Light's silent suffering surfaced in her mind. The Purge. Geostigma; a tainted form of the Lifestream. "You mean Geostigma?"

"The Lifestream didn't manifest as Geostigma just for kicks." The pinkette explained, "Sephiroth, because he had JENOVA's cells, didn't fade away in the Lifestream after Zack had nearly killed him. Instead he learnt about the Cetra, JENOVA, me, and about the nature of the two worlds. Apparently, he likes to taunt Caius with that."

"Caius?"

"He's on our side. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for Yuel. He's her guardian."

Brushing the new names aside, Tifa focused on the important matter at hand, "Then everything in Bodhum, even Oerba, it was all Sephiroth?"

"No. I doubt that he had anything to do with Bodhum, Oerba and Paddra. That was probably just a coincidence, or perhaps... an ultimatum. Was it orchestrated by JENOVA's will then? I don't know. I hate to say this, but Sephiroth has the upper hand right now. Geostigma's third all-out assault hit a little too close for comfort in Bodhum. Infecting Serah first... it was obvious that JENOVA's target was the fragment then or anyone that was somehow connected to me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not, but it's just too much of a coincidence. Of all the cities to infect, it was Paddra where Caius, Yuel, and Noel were, then Oerba where Fang and Vanille were, and then Bodhum, where Serah, Snow and the fragment were. It also shows that the Lifestream is inching its way over Pulse at an alarming rate. The closest village to the Gaia-Pulse border had been Paddra, then Oerba, and it even reached Bodhum inside Cocoon."

"But you - I mean, Light wasn't infected."

"No." The pinkette refuted with ease, "She had been infected all along, but she was a different case. Her Geostigma simply sat within her, like a ticking time-bomb and further contaminated the Lifestream that was already in her to begin with."

"Already _in_ her?"

"I guess Hope didn't tell you this much. When I had first forced the two worlds together, the Lifestream ripped me apart. As you know, I was torn into thirteen fragments and each of those fragments were... constrained by bits of the Lifestream. A body is nothing more than a vessel in many instances. The Lifestream was like a chain to an anchor, and so the moment that vessel would die, that part of my soul would never return to me through Etro's Gate. It would simply disintegrate or linger amongst the chaos along with those other souls that can't return to the Lifestream or to Novus Chrysalia. That way, I would never be whole again and continue to slave away overlooking the Gate."

"T-That's cruel."

"That was the trade-off for the merge I forced on the planet."

"Then what?"

"Lumina had been key to my so-called 'awakening.' I had always been conscious, but saw the world as an apathetic being. I cared for my own survival, and that was it. I convinced myself that I wouldn't be as foolish as the previous Etro. All along, Lumina had been a carrier for the fragments that she had collected. She was actually a fragment herself in many ways, one that I made before the Lifestream had gotten to me, and so she retained all of my memories. Lumina kept the fragments safe within her until she could find a way to break the Lifestream's binds on them. The solution was a Cetra. Aerith's mom hadn't been too cooperative. So before the SHINRA mission, we had Hope use his influence at that time and suggest to Raines that 'Lightning' would be the best operative to send to Midgar in order for her to come into contact with the Aerith, the last Cetra."

"Hope didn't want Light to go to Midgar though. Light told me herself."

"The fragment had always been trusting when it came to Hope."

"He lied...?" Tifa whispered. It wasn't that she would expect anything different from Hope, but to think that he would even lie to Light; the woman he claimed he loved. Looking up at the pinkette again, Tifa frowned as an unsettling realization dawned. Hope had loved the woman in front of her all along; not a mere fragment of a broken soul.

"He did what was necessary. We eventually found out about the Geostigma laying dormant inside the fragment so we forcibly tried to remove it in the Vile Peaks. Caius had attacked the fragment, nearly killing her in the process and that's when JENOVA and Sephiroth got too eager. Sephiroth stepped in and tried to stop whatever we were doing, but unlucky for him and lucky for us, things still panned out the way we wanted it to. Lumina wouldn't have collected the thirteenth fragment even if the fragment had died then and there in the Vile Peaks. She wouldn't risk contaminating all the rest of the fragments. Only having twelve would've been better than having thirteen bad ones. Fang found the dying fragment, brought her back and Aerith came along and dispelled both the Geostigma and the Lifestream." Lightning said as her eyes raked over Tifa's face to read her expression, "From then on, the thirteenth fragment had been vital to the plan. It was my way in. Once I had all thirteen fragments, I could slowly remove the rest of the binds on my soul."

"Why didn't you kill Light in the Vile Peaks then?"

"There was no need. I didn't want to rush it and I had to be sure that the Geostigma was gone."

"How did you know that she had been infected in the first place?"

"The reoccurring nightmares, the sleepless nights, the headaches; it was more than just PTSD. Geostigma had been dormant, but even then its symptoms were still there." Lifting her hand up to her eye, Lightning continued, "JENOVA acted through the Geostigma, and one tell-tale sign that it had been involved was the constriction of the pupil. Not into that of a smaller circle, but into a slit like a cat's. Hope had noticed that the fragment's pupil size twitching vertically during consultation after a night of vivid nightmares. It was a minute change, but nonetheless unnatural."

Lightning's answers were quenching her thirst for knowledge. She wanted to know why everything had happened. After Aerith and Light's disappearance three years ago, she had continuously thought of how things would've went differently. It was an unbearable burden, but as much as it shamed her, she felt... slightly relieved that nothing could've been done to help a helpless situation. Massaging her temple as if to soothe a headache that would soon be, Tifa already knew that she would hate herself in the future for feeling this way. It was nothing but an excuse for her own weakness. Releasing a deep breath that she felt she had held forever, Tifa peeled her hands open and found her fingers trembling at being held so long and tightly in a fist. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me about yourself."

"You already know what I am." Lightning crossed her arms, "You can watch the Oracle Drives-"

"No." Tifa shook her head vehemently, "I know _what_ you are. I want to know exactly _who_ you are. I want _you_ to tell me. I want to hear it from you with your own words. Then I'll watch these Oracle Drives. Maybe it'll make accepting all of this a little easier."

"It's going to be a long story."

Sliding a little down the bench, Tifa patted the open seat beside her. "Then you better start talking."

* * *

**End of Arc 1: The Forgotten Capital.**

**Well... let's assume that Lightning has told Tifa all about the events in FF13, FF13-2, and LR:FF13 at the end of this chapter. I figured that most readers have probably played the games. But if anyone wants me to write it, just let me know and I'll write it. Otherwise I'll just forge on.**

**Questions about the story? If it's confusing, I can try to clarify it further in future chapters. I hope I'm covering the grounds for FF7. I still haven't played that game so I'm going off the information I can find on the internet.  
**

**Begin Arc 2: Nibelheim.**


	13. Arc 2: Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or FF13.**

* * *

**Arc 2: Nibelheim**

**She had defied her fate, slayed the tyrants of her world, and even God had fallen victim to her blade. Memories are brushed from her palm like dust, and her eyes drift over all lives with reserved nonchalance.**

**Although she doubts, there was no hesitance. She had already chosen the one who would inherit her Heart of Chaos.**

* * *

The visions came to an abrupt end and dispersed into white dust that faded out of existence. Imagines were forever burned into her mind and the story that had once sounded so unreal had suddenly became far more realistic. Each of the Oracle Drives housed tragic stories, but there was a glimmer of hope that Tifa had caught and held onto it like a lifeline: they were still fighting. Lightning was still fighting, and even though this pinkette was, yet wasn't, the Light she had known in the past, Tifa found a new respect for the woman she had once deemed as a murderer. Tifa stood there by herself for a moment before the heavy stone doors of the trials opened and in stepped Cloud. "Are you done?"

"Yes." Tifa breathed, taking a step back but unwilling to pull her eyes away from the Oracle Drive. She had asked Cloud for privacy, wanting to learn and see this Lightning's story on her own. "I'm done. Thank you."

He nodded, "It's still hard to believe isn't it?" Cloud asked quietly, as if his voice would shatter the delicate silence that hung with Lightning's memories, "Even after watching the first few Oracle Drives I still couldn't wrap my head around it. You'd think that there'd be some books or something in history with information about this. Having another world suddenly appear wouldn't be something that's easily forgotten no matter how many years have passed."

"Or so we would think." Tifa commented along with a wry laugh, "After seeing these Oracle Drives and Luxerion, we don't really have a choice but to believe in Aerith... and in Lightning." Having grown certain that the Oracle Drive wouldn't suddenly give her even a glimpse of happiness, Tifa dragged her feet towards the exit, "Where's Yuffie?"

"She said she didn't care for Lightning's past."

"Sometimes I wish I could be just like her." Tifa smiled, "If I could just shrug it off and just... trust in Aerith and Lightning right at the beginning."

"It's better to be prepared for anything."

"I suppose. I'll meet you up above?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

She left him alone with the Oracle Drive and walked back through the trial. Despite being underground, the view that the winding hallways were visible to were absolutely astounding. It felt as if she was standing on an invisible balcony in the sky. First it was the Hanging Edge, where Lightning's story started, then Eden, then Oerba, and now, Tifa looked out onto Valhalla. She could match each of the places to the memories that the Oracle Drives had shown her, but the scenery of Etro's Realm was the most impressive. It was such a story book scene, and Lightning dressed in the Goddess' armor had furthered that impression. A cursed L'cie, Etro's Champion, Bhunivelze's Savior... Tifa could laugh at the audacity of all those infamous and famous titles. The rest of her walk through the cathedral and out into the Luxerion streets were done so while she was mulling over all the new information that was suddenly available to her. Tifa didn't stay too occupied with her thoughts though when she came across a rather amusing scene with Yuffie and Mog.

...

Cosmogenesis; it was the one place Lightning could retreat and be with her thoughts in private. It had also been the place where she had fought Bhunivelze in days past; a plane for Gods and Goddesses only. She was the Cosmocrator, so it would be fitting that she would sit upon her invisible throne and watch over the gate. With her fragments collected, she could finally grasp her sense of self again, but felt a certain reluctance to do so. Her body still felt like a simple vessel, and perhaps she could use this to her advantage.

Bait and then trap.

Lightning weighed her contingency plan again, measured the trust and care each of her own friends felt towards her, and it was of no surprise when she came across the same solution. In order for her risky plan to succeed, she needed to play the right cards and right emotions at the right time. She also needed someone indifferent, someone that would allow rationality overrule their emotions. Caius had been her first consideration, but there was a high likelihood that they would not be fighting side-by-side in the end. She needed one more person to fall back onto, and after much consideration, she had found one suitable individual who had an affinity with the Chaos despite being Gaia-born. One Vincent Valentine.

Descending from the plane of the ethereal, the stone walls of the underground room reformed around her. The golden armor faded and the deathless mask retreated back into her skull as her skin molded over the hard contours again to cover it in soft flesh. She had led Tifa to the trials before she had retreated back to Cosmogenesis, but the black-haired woman should be done viewing what was needed to be seen. The trial stone gates slid open, but rather than Tifa, Cloud stepped out and gave her a curt nod in greeting, "When are we heading to Nibelheim?" He asked.

"Let's meet up with the others first." Lightning answered, "Then we'll leave as soon as possible."

"Alright. The others should be..." His voice drifts before he slapped his hand over his head, "Damn it."

"What is it?"

Cloud sighed deeply, "Cid. Our pilot. He's still at the Forgotten Capital."

"It's already been a day since you had arrived in the Forgotten Capital." Lightning crossed her arms, "He's probably returned back to Rocket Town to report to Barret."

"Barret's not going to be happy." Cloud muttered, stuffing his hands in his pocket as he walked beside Lightning back up to the surface.

"Then we'll make a pit stop in Rocket Town. That's fine. I need to talk to Barret and I'm sure I can get in touch with Raines there."

"Are you going to tell them? About everything?"

"No. It's best to keep things simple. I don't want to waste time persuading them to see things my way. They don't need to know who I really am."

"You're going to lie?"

"No." Lightning refuted once again, "I'm just going to be selective with what I tell them. I don't want you telling them anything either. Just so you know, I'm going to personally kill anyone who finds out about the existence of Novus Chrysalia without me telling them." Cloud stopped abruptly in his steps, but Lightning merely tossed a casual look over her shoulder, "I don't need anyone tampering with what shouldn't be tampered with. Etro's Gates are not to be tested, and neither am I. What is behind the gate stays _behind_ the gate unless I say otherwise."

"Isn't that too extreme?"

"Extreme?" Lightning repeated with a scoff, "People experiment with things they shouldn't experiment with. Isn't that why Sephiroth was born? JENOVA excavated? I know of the negative consequences that humans don't. I don't want anyone to look into things that I _know_ will end badly."

"I'll keep my mouth shut, but you're going to have to convince Tifa and Yuffie."

"I won't have to do any convincing." Lightning turned to face Cloud fully, and held his stare just to communicate how serious her next words were, "Whoever they tell, I will kill. It's a threat, and they should take it as a threat."

...

Apparently, there was a strategy in all of this. It was a battle who would determine the strong from the weak. That was how it was done in Valhalla according to Mog. He had battled Odin valiantly, fought against Valfodr, and aided Lightning with her battle against the throne guardian Bahamut. Now, it was time to test their mettle. Her brow furrowed with concentration when Yuffie flung her hand up. There it was, the final battle that would determine the results. "Hiyah!" Yuffie yelled and brought her entire arm down, slamming her hand against the table held tightly in a fist. It was like everything happened in slow motion, watching the ninja's eyes widen with disbelief before she collapsed onto her knees, crying at her loss. At the other end of the table, Mog hovered with his small white open palm.

"The weak serve the strong!" Mog proudly announced, his boggle shining brightly with pride.

"Rematch! I demand a rematch!" Yuffie suddenly shot up on her feet and slammed her hands on the desk in a tantrum. "Who plays three papers in a row?!"

Hiding a laugh behind a fake cough, Tifa patted the younger girl on the shoulder. She truly believed the larger question at play here was why Yuffie had played three rocks in a row after losing the first two rounds. "Why don't you try playing something else? Like... scissors or paper?" The fighter suggested, realizing that perhaps Yuffie had failed to realize that Mog lacked the fingers to even make scissors.

"Nah, it's all strategy. A battle of the minds." Yuffie huffed as she waved Tifa off, "You wouldn't understand."

"I see." Tifa said, crossing her arms in mock offense at Yuffie's indirect insult. Deciding the let Yuffie continue on in her stubborn rampage leading to her inevitable defeat by the _Great_ Mog, Tifa left the two combatants well alone. Aerith wasn't far, standing over a vase of flowers at a table near the empty café. She was diligently rearranging the buds to her liking.

"When does she learn?" Aerith laughed, giving Tifa a playfully knowing look.

"Only when she learns to listen." Tifa replied, leaning against the table Aerith was at, "Did you have to do this too? Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Apparently, that's how Lightning had beaten Mog when they first met. She played three scissors in a row and completely blew Mog's mind."

"Lightning? Playing rock, paper, scissors?" Tifa snorted. Shaking her idea at the ridiculous image it brought, the fighter pulled a seat out and sat down with her head propped up. "Aerith?"

"Hm?"

"How are the people like?" Tifa asked as she looked down the empty street.

"They're kind." Aerith answered with a small shrug before her eyes glimmered with fondness as a genuine smile blossomed on her face, "I think you'd like Serah."

"Serah? You've met her?" Tifa asked, perking with curiosity about this all-important sister in Lightning's life.

"Of course! I stayed here for three years." Aerith laughed, rolling her eyes at Tifa's question, "Serah's so kind and gentle. Nothing like Light. Snow too. He's just so eager to help. They're very generous people."

The brief joy Tifa had talking to Aerith quickly grew fragile. Although she tried not to hold any bitter contempt for the pinkette, she still felt unease regarding the tragedy of the fragment's life. "Do you know if Serah knew then? About Light being a fragment like Hope had?"

"Thankfully, no. From what they've told me, she had for the first few fragments but it had gotten too painful too quickly. For Serah to have to watch Light die again and again... and even though she knew that it was necessary for Light to reawaken, it must've still been heartbreaking."

"Like Yuel." Tifa whispered underneath her breath.

"Countless partings." Aerith agreed, "Enough to drive anyone mad. Serah would've had to watch Light die thirteen times..."

"Hope said that he would do anything for Lightning." Leaning back on the chair, Tifa stared up at the sky, "Like how Caius would destroy the world for Yeul."

"But Caius had watched Yeul die many, many, more times. I guess that's why Lightning's being so careful. She doesn't want history to repeat itself now that a second chance is so close at hand." This was another little tidbit of information that Tifa tucked deep into the recesses of her mind as she scrambled to understand this new Lightning. As if on cue, the said pinkette and Cloud walked towards them locked in their own conversation.

"Are you prepared?" Lightning asked, looking over Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie and Mog; the latter two eager to listen to what Lightning would say out of the insistence of the moogle. "We're heading to Rocket Town first."

"Rocket Town? That's a change of plans." Aerith commented.

"It is. Cloud has a pilot he wants to rendezvous with first, and to make sure Barret doesn't panic due to their extended absence. It works out perfectly because I've been thinking about asking Barret and Raines for their help. Afterwards, we'll head to Nibelheim."

"That cranky old man's not gonna be happy." Yuffie hummed, "Right Mog?"

"Speaking of Mog." Lightning said, "I want you to return to Serah now."

"I'm done kupo?"

"Yes, good job."

"Understood kupo! I'll do anything Lightning asks kupo!" With nothing but a twirl and a burst of light, the moogle was nowhere in sight.

"Eh?" Yuffie stammered, stunned by Mog's sudden departure. "But I found him-"

"I sent him to you in the first place. We're leaving for Rocket Town and then Nibelheim immediately after. There's no time for games. Walking around with a moogle will draw us unneccessary attention."

"But-"

"Yuffie." Cloud intervened with a firm shake of his head, "Lightning's right. We'll be fighting for our lives from here on in, and the battles will only get even more dangerous. Sephiroth and JENOVA won't spare anyone. Maybe you should go back to Wutai."

"What?" Yuffie asked, "I'm already in knee-deep. I've seen this world and everything so why can't I fight too?"

"We're going to have a hard time keeping ourselves alive. We don't have the time or energy to look after a kid-"

"Isn't that what you said to Hope too?" Tifa murmured, catching Lightning's eyes that had darted towards her in a flash.

"That's different. She has somewhere safe she can go."

"Light," Aerith started, "let her come with us. She can stay with me."

"Aerith, it's too dangerous." Cloud insisted.

"Cloud, you were the one that said I could come even when Tifa had said no." Yuffie retorted, crossing her arms petulantly across her chest.

"That was before all of this. The battles here on out will be like the one at the Forgotten Capital. I don't want to be the one to tell your father if something bad were to happen."

"I can take care of myself, and Aerith." The young ninja huffed as she latched herself onto the brunette's arm.

"Fine." Lightning finally relented, "But stay with Aerith at all times when there is danger. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"And one more thing." A portal swirled open from behind Lightning. Darkness and chaos reached out and drifted, "You will tell no one about what you have learnt here."

"And if we do?" Tifa asked, "I doubt anyone would even believe us."

"It doesn't matter. I will personally put an end to them whether they believe it or not."

Tifa pursed her lips at the sharpness of Lightning's tone. There was no room for argument. Cloud didn't look surprised, so she reasoned that he had probably known beforehand, and Aerith had probably expected this. After all, why else would she have willingly disappeared for three years, leaving nothing but an ambiguous meaning with her pink ribbon? Sharing a look with a petulant Yuffie, Tifa shook her head and watched as the younger accepted Lightning's demand without a fight at her behest. "We won't tell anyone." Only the sharp gaze from the pinkette was any notification that she had heard them.

The portal's shadows swallowed Lightning whole before Aerith promptly followed, leaving Cloud, Tifa and Yuffie behind. "Is she always like that?" Yuffie snorted.

"She's just worried about your safety." Cloud said, "We were talking about you on our way here. She said you'd be an asset, but if possible, she wants you out of the danger."

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can, but Lightning will go to any lengths to protect this world. Take her words seriously."

"Alright. I get it." Yuffie huffed and stalked straight into the dark portal.

"You're... being surprisingly agreeable with Lightning." Tifa commented as she kept an eye on Cloud's expression.

"It's to protect Barret, Marlene, and Denzel. If we fail, then we've failed Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge too. Everything we have done would've been for nothing if Sephiroth succeeds. I... I've chosen to trust Lightning, and you should too."

"It's not like I have a choice."

"But you do. Not having a choice and willingly trusting someone are completely different. Aerith willingly trusts Lightning, and I trust Aerith enough to know that she has good judgement when it comes to these things." He walked forward, one foot in the portal and the other out before he turned back towards her as if he had an afterthought, "She saved you before. Back in Midgar when the plate had fallen. You pushed Aerith away and took the blade yourself. Lightning... _this_ Lightning had saved you back then."

"I know. She fought Sephiroth when I was-"

"She healed your back." Cloud breathed, "Aerith didn't have a materia with her, and the Lightning that we had known at that time hadn't arrived yet. She healed your back so you could walk on your own again." He left to give her a moment to herself. The longer she stayed here, the more she learnt about the Lightning that had existed long before her own time, the preconceived notions and judgements she had were slowly being upturned one by one. With a small laugh aimed at herself, Tifa ran her hand through her long hair to smooth out her own thoughts. It suddenly felt as if time had rewound itself back; back to when she and Lightning were just the arrogant Academian and the Midgar filth.

Always too quick to judge.

* * *

**And as promised, the second chapter of this week.  
**

**There's going to be a lot of dialogue in the following chapters as well, but Vincent Valentine will be introduced in this arc. It's also time for Lightning to slowly work her way back into Tifa's favor. :D**

**The impending battle with Sephiroth will most likely take place after the group's visit to Nibelheim. That's where all the action will be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 pr FF13.**

* * *

Lightning had never been one to care much for formalities, so she found it increasingly ironic that she would be the one to impose such harsh sanctions on any who would challenge her own authority. During her time as a l'cie, she had been too young and narrow-minded. For Serah, she was willing to do anything; even if that meant taking down the Sanctum regardless of how many lives were lost in the process. If it weren't for her friends, she probably would've continued down that path of self-destruction. The Fal'cie tried to control her. She didn't listen. When Bhunivelze had tried to control her, she grudgingly listened but that was because He dangled Serah as a bargaining chip right to her face. So in hindsight, it wasn't that much of a surprise that she would turn on Him. Not surprising at all.

However, now that she was in the seat of power, it would probably be more... efficient to recruit helpers the way the previous Etro had recruited her. A forced kidnapping, fed alongside a story of world destruction, tragedy, or any sort of impending doom; it had worked pretty well. It didn't serve her well to play the weak damsel pleading for help because she was not weakened in the slightest, nor was she above threatening people. The last thing she needed were more Hojos and inhumane experiments that put the survival of both their worlds in jeopardy just to further science. She understood why people would seek for knowledge, but to go to that extent was utterly mad. Although, in that same light, Lightning presumed that Tifa would be like any other knowledge seeking person. She could see the curiosity and unvoiced questions burning in those ruby eyes, just like that time in New Bodhum when Tifa had been dying to ask her the truth about Serah.

Lightning suddenly stopped midstep. The unintended reintegration of the fragment back into her own persona must be proceeding faster than expected if she would see the memories of the fragment as her own. That was... troublesome. For the time that she had before coming up with her contingency plan she had been devotedly piecing herself together, but after the stroke of brilliance or recklessness, Lightning wasn't too sure which, she had stopped. Her encounter with Sephiroth in the Forgotten Capital especially worried her, and in turn made her even more single-mindedly focused on her plan. The fragments now sat inside her like an unfinished puzzle. She had access to the emotions and feelings that Serah and Aerith would expect her to have, and thus could play the part to have people deceived.

Even now, the plan could go off unhitched with or without Tifa. She could choose Hope for that matter, but there was a preference for the black-haired woman. Hope's loyalty towards her was unquestioned, but he had seen too much to the world. It left him ragged in many ways; left him a man like Caius. Perhaps that was it; Hope's supposed love for her was simply a misinterpretation of his own loyalty, much like how Caius had so diligently cared for Yeul.

The portal cleared around her, leaving them in a deserted alleyway within Rocket Town. "Here we are." Lightning stated, turning to look at the gang, "We should find Barret quickly."

"Right." Cloud nodded firmly. To say the least, Lightning's surprised at how agreeable Cloud had been. He had done everything that she had asked of him. Was it at Aerith's insistence, or his trust in another pinkette in his life that was now a part of her? Whatever. It didn't matter.

"And just so we're clear." Lightning said, looking at Tifa and Yuffie specifically, "To Barret and Raines, I am not Etro. Just the Lightning they used to know."

"You asked me to keep a secret, and I will." Tifa breathed quietly.

"Good. Then I'll have to do my part too." Her clothes had changed just as fast as a flicker of light. The garb of the Savior was quickly replaced with her torn jeans and leather jacket. "Let's go."

"R-Right." Raising an eyebrow at Tifa's stammer, the pinkette simply brushed it off in consideration. Time was of the essence.

...

She looks just like _her_.

Tifa stifled a sigh at her own jumpiness when Lightning had abruptly changed her appearance like that. They were the same person; Tifa repeated that like a mantra in her head. It wasn't an easy fact to accept, but at least she was taking a step forward no matter how small. The memories from the Oracle Drives were the physical, hard truth. After gathering her wits and courage, Tifa had spoken to Lightning hoping that she wouldn't sound defensive or confrontational, but then she nearly balked when Lightning's clothes had changed and reverted to what Tifa had always seen Light wear when she wasn't in uniform. It wasn't going to be easy reconciling the two existences in her life that had played such a different role. On one hand she had her past lover, and on the other she had the murderer of her past lover... which were the same person. The more she repeated that in her mind, the more it sounded like some twisted suicide had taken place. "Tifa?" Listening to Lightning say her name again suddenly felt as if she was standing in front of the Light she had always known.

"Coming!" Tifa said, jogging slightly to catch up to the pinkette who was trailing a ways behind Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie. She could see Aerith hide a giggle but pretended not to notice, and instead tried to cast furtive glances at Lightning.

"What is it?" Lightning had instantly asked, making Tifa flush at being caught so easily.

"I-I... It's just... you look like her." _Stupid_. It was a stupid thing to say. Tifa quickly reprimanded herself and felt the urge to hide in a corner away from the blue prying eyes. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's the clothes. Of course you look like her. You are-"

"Tifa," Lightning interrupted, dropping her voice just so only the fighter could hear, "before you finish that sentence, I want to talk to you later."

"Talk about what?"

"The thirteenth fragment, and... the moment before she died."

Tifa flinched and the pang of revenge rang through the hollowed hole in her life that had been there ever since Light's disappearance. "What... happened?" Tifa tentatively asked and took extra precautions not to let her voice break or waver.

"Later."

"Later?" Tifa hissed, darting her hand out to snatch Lightning's wrist firmly in an unrelenting and stubborn hold. "You think that after saying that to me, I'd just wait until later?"

"Tifa-" The pinkette tossed a glance over her shoulder at Cloud, Aerith and Yuffie who had yet to notice that they were no longer following.

"Tell me." The black-haired woman said lowly, "I've been left in the dark for three years thinking the worse. I deserve to know-"

"She asked me to love you in her stead." Lightning's whisper was soft and quiet, carried gently on the passing breeze. Yet it still made Tifa's feet stop and her heart seize in agonizing pain. Closing her eyes, Tifa fought the sting of the tears threatening to escape. It would be the first time she would've cried for Light. Even immediately after the soldier's death, Tifa had remained surprisingly calm. She didn't cry, not even a single tear, as if there was nothing to cry for. There was certainly sadness, and it weighed down on her like the end of the world. The pain of losing someone she had loved dearly had been the unfathomable truth in reality that she had desperately tried to flee from. Continuing to hope that Light was alive had been like drinking poison, and to finally hear about her final moments was the closure she needed.

"H-How..." Tifa's throat strangled to get the words out, "How did she die?"

"Fearlessly." The Savior breathed, "Peacefully. And proudly. With a smile, as if she had known all along."

Her grip loosened around Lightning's wrist, yet still kept contact. The strings of tension that had long been keeping her up snapped one by one as the realization settled in. For every death, the dying would fear of where they would go, and for their loved ones was the fear of whether there was ease or pain during the passing. Countless scenarios Tifa had imagined, and it weighed on her like metal chains coiled around her neck and shoulders. That was also why she could no longer wear the necklace that her Light had given her back then. "It would be just like her." Tifa choked and finally released Lightning, allowing their hands to drop back to their respective sides.

"Tifa-"

"Sorry." Biting her lip, the fighter took a step back and gave the pinkette who would share the same face of her lover a small smile, "Could you go on ahead? I'll... I'll catch up later."

An unwillingness to leave was stamped over every feature of Lightning's face, but perhaps she had realized the importance of space Tifa needed now. "Alright." Lightning nearly whispered, "I'll talk to you later then."

Tifa didn't dare voice anything. She only nodded. Lightning left her alone just as she had asked. A part of her wished that Lightning hadn't of left and chose to remain at her side like Light had back then when she had first caught Aerith and Cloud's kiss; even yelling at her for asking to be left alone. Yet she was also relieved that Lightning was gone. She didn't want anyone, especially Lightning, to see her cry. Finding herself at a mouth of a secluded alleyway, Tifa leaned back against the wall and hid her face in her hand. Ragged breaths hiccuped up her throat and the tears that she had long held back finally escaped. Knowing that Light had died in peace meant that Tifa couldn't cry for her, so instead she allowed herself to cry only for herself and her own loss. She cried for the first time in three years.

* * *

**(semi-long author's note)**

**Yes, I know... it's an uneventfully short chapter with a hint of Lightning/Tifa.  
**

**I purely wanted to sort out Tifa's feelings. You'll notice that she addresses Lightning(LR) as Lightning, and Lightning(GC) as Light. It's a show of distance and the difficulty she has in viewing them as one person. To her, they're still very much two separate people. Having someone she loved suddenly disappear without a trace had left her in loss and in guilt. Not knowing Lightning(GC)'s fate for three years and fearing for the worse had been far more painful than _knowing_ that she had died. At least now, she can find some closure and move on.**

**(Then I'll stop mentioning the fact that Lightning doesn't actually _feel_ in many cases, and about Tifa's feelings/insecurities that I have been regurgitating for the past chapters. I got that feeling... or was that just me?)**

**Bad news: I probably won't be posting any new chapters starting next week until June. An emergency came up and I'll be whisked off to someplace with no internet connection... :( I'll still write if I can find time, but no promises for quick updates in June.**


End file.
